Toward Tomorrow
by FictionMission
Summary: After losing Kagome and his newborn son, Inuyasha falls into despair. Nearly sixty years later, Sesshomaru finds him dead in the forest and revives him, only to discover secrets that Inuyasha has been hiding. These realizations spark feelings the demon lord had suppressed, as he helps Inuyasha heal from his past. Warning: mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

_Warning: Mention of **rape** & abuse. Dark themes. Future yaoi/mpreg._

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha or make any money from it._

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day and it should have been enjoyable for Sesshomaru. However, the sight that was splayed on the ground severely dampened his mood for whatever reason. He wasn't sure why he cared, or why his gut twisted with some strange emotion he likened to sadness, or why he was even debating about what to do with the body.

Inuyasha was dead - his body was lifeless and pale, yet he had died with a rare smile on his face.

Sesshomaru's brows furrowed as he observed the boy, tilting his head slightly as he drew Tenseiga. He stopped though mid-way, keeping the sword partially in his sheath when he realized he couldn't see any minions of the underworld. This meant that Inuyasha had been dead for at least a few hours, if not more. Once the soul completely evacuated the body and left to wherever it was headed, Tenseiga was basically useless.

The only person who could call his soul back now was his mother, but he didn't want to go back to see her. Sesshomaru wanted to avoid the palace as much as possible and still had plans in mind to build his own empire. Why he was stalling, he didn't really know. Perhaps it was because times were changing rapidly and he was becoming aware that demons were swiftly decreasing in number. As a demon however, he had plenty of time to figure out what to do.

This didn't explain though why or how Inuyasha died and from the looks of it, the death had been peaceful. Sesshomaru didn't understand however- what was powerful enough to kill the hanyou? He no longer hated the younger male, but he felt a huge amount of apathy towards him now. Even through the apathy however, there was a tinge of guilt and of worry as he stared at his little brother.

Looking up at the trees, he squinted his golden eyes as the sunlight directly hit them. Then he looked back down at the body that had no wounds on it whatsoever. His stomach twisted even more once he smelt the faint traces of a full-blooded human, or what used to be a full mortal still lingering in the air.

"The fool...did he kill himself while mortal? Did he jump?" He wondered aloud, looking back up at the tall trees looming overhead, giving him shade from the warm sun.

There was obviously no answer.

"Lord Sesshomaru?! Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you, my lord?" Jaken's annoyingly familiar voice yelled.

The demon lord kept quiet, drawing Tenseiga again. His eyes narrowed as he swiped the sword over the lifeless body anyway, even though he couldn't see the little minions. Slowly but surely, he faintly saw them still working on taking his brother's soul to the underworld rather than letting it freely move on in peace. His eyes narrowed further and he swiped his sword once more, stepping back as he watched his brother observantly with the slightest hint of curiosity. The half demon's eyes squeezed tightly as though waking up, and moments later his eyes fluttered open in a disorientated manner as he looked around slowly.

Inuyasha blinked several times, taking in a deep breath before coughing many times as his lungs got used to functioning again. His heart began pumping quickly, a light-headed horror overwhelming him. He had been sure he had been dead...yet he was alive again.

There was someone behind him. He felt the presence, before the scent of his older brother filled his senses. Turning around slowly, he looked up at him. Neither one of them was prepared for how much the other had changed.

Sesshomaru grew confused, though he didn't outwardly show it. His body was tensed as he waited for his little brother to start yelling at him, cussing him out, cursing him for bringing him back to life. Nothing happened however, all the hanyou did was stare at him with large, innocent eyes that unnerved him somewhat.

The younger man himself was shocked that the demon lord even brought him back. No, shocked wasn't enough to describe how he felt. He wasn't sure if this was hell, and perhaps he was still dead and hell consisted of him having to deal with Sesshomaru's hatred towards him for eternity. The hanyou lowered his head, almost laughing humorlessly at the thought.

The demon lord grew uncomfortable waiting for the half demon to react. Normally, Inuyasha was more talkative than this. Sesshomaru swallowed deeply, before sheathing Tenseiga and moving towards him. He noticed how frightened the hanyou became, and how he scooted back towards the trunk of the tree behind him quickly.

"Inuyasha. It has been a long time." The demon lord murmured tonelessly.

"It has?" Inuyasha was still disorientated, Sesshomaru realized. Rin had went through the same thing years ago.

The two hadn't seen each other in at least sixty years, he realized. Kagome and his human friends were definitely deceased, or perhaps very old. Any children he and his priestess had must've been somewhat old by now, being only fourth demon.

For a half breed, Inuyasha still looked shockingly young Sesshomaru noticed. Most hanyou aged rapidly past adolescence, but the younger man still looked the same as he did when they defeated Naraku. His wide eyes looked at the demon lord uncertainly, and he seemed oddly fearful.

"What is wrong with you, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked crossly, finally losing patience. His impeccable ice mask was marred by slight annoyance, which was merely curiosity in disguise.

"Nothing...but I don't understand." Inuyasha said vaguely.

"Explain." He replied coldly.

"You brought me back even though you hate me. It doesn't make any sense." Inuyasha said quietly, keeping his tone non-accusatory and gentle. It was strange to hear him sound docile like this and the demon lord suspected more had been going on than he realized.

His eyes took notice of his brother's body. He was frail, there were some bruises, and he seemed as though the life had been sucked out of him even though he was sitting there revived and living again.

"Where did you get those wounds?" Sesshomaru asked him lowly.

"From...well, it doesn't matter. I have to go now before he finds out where I am." Inuyasha explained hastily, though he still sounded polite and gentle which Sesshomaru found increasingly strange.

A strong arm stopped the half demon from going anywhere and soon Inuyasha met furious, resplendent golden eyes.

"Who?" The demon lord growled.

If there was a man other than himself harming Inuyasha, he needed to know who. It would be a further disgrace to their family if the hanyou turned out to be some common slave or whore to another demon. He couldn't imagine why his brother would even sink to that level, as strong as he admittedly was.

Inuyasha bit his lips, twisting them thoughtfully. He wanted to put into words what had happened over the years, but it was very difficult to explain to someone that already wanted to see him suffer that his spirit had ultimately been broken years ago. After Kagome's untimely death giving birth to their son, who had also unfortunately died along with his mother during the delivery, the hanyou had been inconsolable. He'd nearly lost his mind from the grief, but luckily he had his friends back then, but not for very long as human lives were quite short. Shippo had since left to go be with his fellow fox demons, trying to pass the exams to be a master of tricks.

Not long after the slayer and monk's deaths, a demon had found him, never giving the hanyou his name. The loss of his wife and son, and his friends had already had him feeling miserable, and he had been far too easy to subdue and defeat. Inuyasha still kicked himself even to this day for allowing himself to fall so hard, so pathetically. Yet, it was liberating more than anything.

To finally admit he was worthless, just a dirty half breed whose entire life was filled with bad luck at every turn and to submit to another had been...strangely freeing for him. The only reason he had tried to escape and take his own life, was because of the news that he had found out the hard way - for whatever reason, he was capable of carrying a baby. Inuyasha wasn't entirely sure if it was possible because of his hanyou state, or life just throwing another curveball his way.

He'd found this out in a horrifying way, when he had miscarried the demon's child during his first trimester - the one that had taken him as a slave and used him for his whims. Once finding out he could even have a child, Inuyasha had decided that though he might be a worthless half breed, that he would never want a child of his to go through such an awful experience.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru snapped impatiently, his eyes slightly red. "Will you merely stare off into space or will you speak?"

"I...he...I don't know his name, I'm sorry." Inuyasha said, feebly trying to get out of his grip. He gave up quickly, shyly looking at the ground rather than his brother's furious expression. "I call him master."

"Master?" Sesshomaru sneered, letting him go suddenly. His mind was racing with all sorts of thoughts and feelings that he couldn't place. Instead, he asked the question that was most on his mind at the moment. "Why did you take your own life, fool?"

"I had to." Inuyasha said simply. He didn't want to go into details about his odd condition. Not now, not ever.

"Here I presumed that _I_ was vague. How you test my patience." Sesshomaru said in a low, faintly frustrated tone as he smirked at the hanyou.

"I'm sorry." It was an automatic function now for him to apologize.

"Stop apologizing, you sound pathetic." Sesshomaru hissed, "I thought you had grown stronger, half demon. You were doing better, were you not?"

"Why do you care?" Inuyasha was genuinely interested, blinking at him curiously with those wide, golden eyes.

Sesshomaru grit his teeth, but held his tongue. He wasn't about to explain himself to his brother, a brother he admittedly cared for more than he would like. Admittedly, he did hold a shred of brotherly love for the hanyou or else he'd be dead by his hand at this point. Something always held him back from killing him each time, but by now the older man had matured enough to know what the reason was. The reason being simple - he wanted his little brother to be strong, and in order to be strong he had to push him and 'train' him so to speak from a distance. Dog demons were scarce enough as it were already, so there was no point in ridding of the half demon anyway.

"I do not have to explain myself." Sesshomaru said instead, calmly.

"I know, please forg-!"

"Stop that, you sound pathetic."

Inuyasha looked at him as though amazed somehow, smiling a bit. "Of course I do. I'm just a half demon." He said simply, shrugging.

_'I do not know what this demon has done to my brother, but when I see him he will pay with his life...'_ Sesshomaru thought resolutely, looking around suspiciously. He sniffed the air to see if he could scent a demon nearby, relaxing when all he couldn't.

"You should be proud of the demon blood that flows through your veins. It is not simply any youkai blood, it is special. You know this." Sesshomaru said lowly, "You belong to one of the most powerful youkai clans in existence."

"I'm only half..." Inuyasha reminded him quietly, "I'm just as human as I am demon."

"So you are." Sesshomaru agreed indifferently, nodding. "Still, you have strong blood if only half. You should be prideful, not this simpering weak creature. It's highly unbecoming, Inuyasha."

"I still don't understand why you care. The last time we saw each other, we weren't fighting anymore but you didn't really seem to care about me either. Now, all of a sudden..." Inuyasha paused, looking troubled suddenly, "Did you bring me back to life because you want something from me? Is that it?"

"What?" Sesshomaru actually looked incredulous.

"Like the black pearl..." Inuyasha said softly, gesturing to his eye, "Why else would you bring me back?"

"Pitiful." Was all the demon lord said, scoffing as he turned on his heel and walked off without saying another word.

Inuyasha stood there, blinking curiously before shrugging and going about his way also. He figured he'd have to hide out, wait until the next new moon, and take his life all over again. It worked better when he was human. He'd tried as a half demon, but all it did was either send him into a 'full demon' panic which ended terribly or his wounds healed too quickly. As a mortal though, he was much more helpless.

"I'll just wait." He murmured to himself, sighing sadly. It wouldn't be for about another month.

_'I'm alone again. I guess it's better this way...'_

...

Only an hour or so later, the hanyou heard rustling in the bushes nearby. Gasping, the scent of his master assaulted his senses and his eyes widened as the man leapt through the bushes. His midnight hair looked nearly black, though in actuality it was dark blue. It flowed down his back like a dark waterfall, his dark blue eyes piercing and deep-set.

"Half demon." He rasped, smirking crookedly. "I've found you."

Inuyasha looked at him with wide eyes, before they narrowed as though defeated. Smiling a bit, he shrugged. "Yeah, here I am...so am I going to be punished?"

"No." The taller man murmured deeply, shaking his head. "I finally figured out why you fled. You can't keep secrets from me, my beautiful pup." Harshly, he yanked Inuyasha to a standing position by grabbing onto his silver hair and hoisting him up. "Why didn't you tell me you miscarried?"

"I...I'm sorry." The young man murmured, not attempting to remove himself from the painful grip on his hair.

"Sorry? That's all?" The male sneered, throwing Inuyasha back onto the ground roughly with a menacing smirk.

Inuyasha picked himself up, looking up at him from a seated position with disbelief. Puppy ears slicked down flat onto his head as he glanced away abruptly. "Why don't you just kill me?" Some of the hanyou's old self emerged, his voice gruff and bitter.

The other man took notice of this, raising a brow. "What's with that attitude, hm?" He asked condescendingly, though a tinge of real interest could be heard.

Inuyasha glared over at him, his old self emerging a little more as he dug his claws into the ground frustratedly and growled, "It's obvious that you hate me, just like everyone else damn it! So do the world a favor and just kill me already! I did it myself before, but my brother brought me back."

"Who is your brother?" The man asked curiously.

Inuyasha was surprised he didn't know, but then again his master wasn't the first person to not know this information. "My brother is Sesshomaru."

"Lord Sesshomaru? That is...interesting..." The demon looked both fascinated and horrified at once. "And he knows that you're in my care now?"

"Sesshomaru doesn't give a damn about what happens to me. It's fine if you keep me, he wouldn't be upset about it." Inuyasha assured him quietly. "He doesn't even think of me as family in the first place."

"What an awful brother. If I had a half breed sibling, I'd take care of it still. Family is family." The other man murmured, more to himself.

Inuyasha was momentarily touched by those words, scoffing with a bitter smile as he thought of how many times Sesshomaru had hurt him in the past. It was mainly his words that still stung. Wounds healed over time, but words were forever burned into one's memory. Inuyasha wouldn't ever forget all the insults, and he wasn't quite sure if he could ever fully forgive the older man either for everything up until now.

It reminded him of when his mother had first died, how he had been but a little one and had visited her grave with her favorite flowers clutched in his tiny hands.

He'd laid the flowers onto her grave, only to gasp and turn around when he had finally noticed Sesshomaru.

"Pathetic. It took you that long to figure out I was standing behind you?" The cold voice asked, belonging to a then teenaged Sesshomaru who was still quite young, his haori covered in pretty flowers and his obi a dark plain blue rather than the multi-colored one he wore now.

"I..um...you're my big brother, right?" Inuyasha had asked hopefully, smiling widely at him.

"Unfortunately, I am."

"I'm Inuyasha!" The boy had chirped pleasantly, all too adorable and innocent. Instead of making Sesshomaru smile, it irked him deeply somehow.

Such a vibrant personality, such beauty and kindness from a mere child - a half breed at that. Sesshomaru had narrowed his eyes to slits, vowing then to destroy that innocence. He would destroy his soft qualities and replace them with the fury that came from one left all their own fighting for their own survival.

"Inuyasha, is it?" It was the first time hearing his sibling's name, and he secretly liked it. The boy's name suited him and sounded like a proper name for a dog demon, unlike Sesshomaru's own name which meant 'killing perfection', an unfortunate name given to him by his callous mother.

This had only spurred further jealously, and his eyes had soaked in the puppy ears, the beautiful face, and that wide happy smile.

"Your mother has died, has she half demon? Such is the life of a mortal. Short, pathetic, and over in the blink of an eye. Almost worthless, really." Sesshomaru had told the child coldly.

Inuyasha's smile weakened a bit, his eyes had widened as sadness replaced the joy at seeing his brother.

"That's an awful thing to say..." He had murmured quietly, but continued to smile anyway, "She's in a better place now, I hope. I'll miss her but mommy told me that this would happen cause I'm part demon and she's not..."

"Exactly. She was weak and so are you, though not as weak as her." Sesshomaru had replied callously.

"Big brother..." Inuyasha had murmured, his eyes filling with tears, confusion in his eyes as his smile totally disappeared from sight.

Sesshomaru had turned suddenly, walking away from the little child. Inuyasha had blinked many times, before following after him with another wide smile plastered on his adorable, small face.

"Do you think by following me, that I would give you protection?" Sesshomaru had asked, almost amusedly.

The little one had raised a shy fist to his mouth, shrugging a little. He had looked utterly defeated, bowing his head after awhile and letting out a sigh. Sesshomaru had smirked, continuing to walk before furrowing his eyebrows in annoyance when the child still had run after him.

"Please, wait for me brother!" Inuyasha had gasped, running before yelling out as he tripped over an upraised root.

Upon raising his head again and collecting himself, he had noticed Sesshomaru had vanished. His ears had lowered and tears filled his large eyes, as he sniffled a little.

"Big brother! Brother!" He had screamed, rubbing at his eyes as tears had spilled out. '_Please don't leave me behind! I don't want anyone else to leave me!'_

"I'm here, you fool." A deep voice had said seconds later.

"Huh?" Inuyasha had hopefully looked up at the trees, his eyes brightening when he spotted Sesshomaru sitting gracefully on one of the branches above him.

"You're half demon, and yet you still cannot scent me? Useless." Sesshomaru had murmured, more to himself than the little boy. Narrowing his eyes, he had continued, "Listen well, Inuyasha."

The child had perked up, listening intently to his sibling.

"There is no way I would die before you and leave you. So in order to follow in my footsteps...be strong Inuyasha." With those words, the demon lord had quickly took off into the sky.

...

The hanyou snapped out of his thoughts suddenly, looking back up at the other male.

"Well, he's not awful necessarily...but he ain't great either. Point is, he doesn't care about me. So you don't need to feel nervous or nothin'. Sesshomaru won't hurt you for keeping me." Inuyasha continued, looking unseeingly at nothing in particular.

"I see. Good, then." The man paused, looking around uncertainly as though expecting the demon lord to pop out from the foliage out of nowhere, "Come along, hanyou."

"Yes..." Inuyasha had to pause to swallow the lump of shriveling, dying pride in his throat first (he always needed to) before adding, "...master."

They walked back to the campsite his master had set up. Much like his older brother, this demon was nomadic and was always traveling. He had a house, a large one that resided near some expansive hot springs, but he rarely went home.

Mio popped up excitedly when she saw not only Amatsu, but Inuyasha as well. The little dragon demon flew over, her violet wings flapping excitedly as the hanyou came over.

"Inuyasha!" She said happily, flying to eye-level before perching herself on his shoulder.

"Hey, Mio." He said fondly. Honestly, the little youkai was the only thing that had kept him totally sane all this time so far.

He still found it odd such a friendly demon would follow such an asshole, but then again Jaken was dumb enough to follow Sesshomaru. Of course, Jaken wasn't nice like Mio was. Inuyasha wondered if she owed his master some sort of debt or something, but he never asked her why she followed him.

"Hi, Inuyasha! I missed you. Where did you go?" She paused, speaking quickly again in a low whisper before he answer, "Not that I could blame you though. There's only so much cruelty one can take."

"I heard that." Amatsu said in an eerily relaxed voice, turning to look at them with disdain.

"S-Sorry, master!" She squeaked.

The demon gestured for the hanyou to come over with a curled finger, looking gravely serious suddenly.

"Yes?" Inuyasha asked tiredly. His soul was literally aching at the moment, he'd never felt such a yearning to die before. It pissed him off because he had been dead, before Sesshomaru brought him back for whatever reason. Finally, anger from what the demon lord had done hours ago finally caught up to him and he growled lightly.

"Strip." Amatsu demanded, raising a brow in a no-nonsense manner as he folded his arms, waiting for him to unclothe expectantly.

"What? Now?" Inuyasha asked breathily, taken a bit by surprise. His master normally was very needy, but he'd never commanded him to do such a thing in front of the small dragon demon.

Amatsu yanked him to his chest roughly suddenly, dragging him from Mio's sight. She worriedly fluttered near them for a moment, before flying back to the campsite.

"Stay there, Mio. Don't even think to follow us, understand?" He asked lowly.

"Yes, sir. Of course." She replied softly, worriedly looking at their retreating figures with wide eyes.

Inuyasha didn't really put up much of a fight, as usual. He allowed himself to be dragged by Amatsu into the forest, and thrown onto the ground again. He spit out the dirt that filled his mouth, the breath knocked out of his lungs slightly as the man pulled him back up forcefully into a deep, harsh kiss.

Long, lightly tanned hands clumsily tried to get a grip on his chest to steady himself, but Amatsu never quite gave him the chance as he quickly lowered them both to the ground. Inuyasha laid there mostly unresponsive as Amatsu ravished his body. He was used to this by now - he couldn't quite even call it 'rape' anymore. He had the first time, but after awhile it had become just another awful thing his master forced him to do on a daily basis.

"What's wrong? You normally are more vocal, pup." Amatsu said huskily, smirking.

"It's nothing." The hanyou said quietly, turning his head to the side as the other male dragged his hands roughly down his body in a very unpleasurable manner, making the hanyou squirm and wince a little.

After everything he'd been through with Kagome and his friends, he couldn't believe this was what his life and adventures had amounted to...but at once it just seemed simpler to give in and accept that he was worthless because he was indeed a half breed.

A disbelieving gasp could be heard, loud enough to make both males pause suddenly. Amatsu never knew what hit him as he was ferociously slammed into the trees nearby. The half-naked demon was bewildered, only to look up into bright crimson eyes surrounded by long, shimmering silver tresses. Panicking, he noticed the crescent moon and dread filled his body as his mind and senses finally put the pieces all together.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Amatsu said, taking a deep breath.

* * *

_A/N: Well, there's the first chapter. Leave a comment if you have the time, it's appreciated! And no, this story won't remain dark for very long. It will be fluffy, but not overly so. Anyway, thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning: Mention of abuse. M for language._

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha and make no money from it._

* * *

A claw traced his throat, making him swallow loudly.

"You dare to put your ha-!"

"Correction. I've dared to put my hands on him several times." Amatsu interrupted, smirking. "He didn't really seem to mind. He's such a good little puppy."

"Fool!" Sesshomaru punched him unexpectedly, causing him to gasp and spit out blood as his teeth were jarred painfully. "This ends now. You will no longer touch him."

"Oh, but he really doesn't mind. Do you, half breed?"

Inuyasha shook his head, smiling to try to ease the tension but it didn't work. If anything, Sesshomaru seemed impossibly angrier...

"Sesshomaru, I don't understand why you care. Shouldn't this make you happy? Think about it." Inuyasha said seriously, eyeing him pointedly.

Sesshomaru kept his hand on Amatsu's throat, turning only slightly to look at him disbelievingly. "Why should I be glad? All you are doing is further sullying our family's name. If word of this gets out, we will be the laughing stock of the youkai community. Unless, that is what you want? If so, I am not happy."

"No...I...guess I don't understand much about demon society or whatever." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Clearly." Sesshomaru replied icily.

"You should've left me dead. If I were still dead, then there would be no shame." Inuyasha pointed out suddenly.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he realized that annoyingly enough, his brother had a point. He shouldn't have brought him back, but something had yearned within him to do so. But why? Sesshomaru's grip on the other demon's throat slackened and Amatsu pressed his back against the trunk more firmly, watching him with a suspicious, yet wary look.

"For once, you are correct Inuyasha. Bringing you back to life was the worst mistake I could have made." Sesshomaru finally said lowly, making the hanyou look down ashamedly. "You're worthless, annoying, and cause me nothing but trouble for the most part...I should kill you."

"Then do it, damn it! Just finish me already, put me out of my damn misery." Inuyasha pleaded, his eyes begging him to take his life with one fatal, final move.

"Hold on!" Amatsu snapped. He wasn't about to lose his half demon so easily. "I will pay you for him. How much do you want?"

"No amount that you could pay me would be sufficient."

"Oh, so then he's priceless to you? How interesting, you've given your true feelings away without even realizing what you've done! Truly entertaining, my lord." Amatsu said, laughing obnoxiously loud as he covered his face with his hand.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit, unable to dispute those words. "I merely meant that he's too worthless for either one of us to keep. I will take his life."

"Whatever you say, but he's worthy enough for me. I'm keeping him." Amatsu said an air of finality.

It was extremely quiet for a few moments, the tense air hanging between the three of them like a heavy blanket before the half demon shattered the silence.

"Just get it over with, Sesshomaru. Finish me off already." Inuyasha murmured suddenly, finally speaking up and the two males looked over at him as he spoke.

Sesshomaru drew Bakusaiga, flinging Amatsu away from him easily with his poison whips. Golden eyes narrowed as he raised his sword, prepared to unleash the powerful attack on his little brother. It was the perfect moment, the most ample opportunity to rid of the hanyou. Inuyasha was right - he should've left him there dead once he realized he was gone. But he could correct that mistake right now, he could send Inuyasha back amongst the dead with one single swipe.

Yet, he remained frozen, the sword swung behind him but not moving an inch. Inuyasha watched him curiously, blinking confusedly.

"What's the matter? This is the moment you've been waiting for." The younger man said softly.

"Is it?" Sesshomaru asked vaguely, slipping his sword back into its sheath fluidly.

Inuyasha was about to question him when the demon lord suddenly was in front of him in one quick movement, snatching his arm in an awkward grip.

"Sesshomaru...?"

The demon lord narrowed his eyes, sniffing subtly. Yes, there it was. That was the scent, the reason why he'd brought his little brother back to life. Perhaps he did want something from the half demon after all. He possessed an ability that should be unknown to males, but for whatever odd reason he was capable of it. Considering that there were quite literally no other dog demons besides him, the hanyou, and his mother this was a rare and exceptional ability Inuyasha possessed. Almost more exceptional than his ability to be incredibly strong for a half demon.

"You can carry children." Sesshomaru realized, looking him directly in his eyes which unnerved the hanyou.

"Yeah, so what?" Inuyasha grumbled shyly, his face growing hot as he looked anywhere but his brother's eyes.

"Although we detest each other, this could prove somewhat auspicious for us." Sesshomaru explained.

"Auspi...ci...what?" Inuyasha asked confusedly.

"Favorable."

"In what way? To you? Cause it ain't helping me none." Inuyasha spat, pulling his arm back roughly. "Besides, we're brothers! That's...it's...ugh!"

"Eloquent as always, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru murmured, in what appeared to be sarcasm. It was so subtle though, the half demon almost couldn't really tell.

Amatsu groaned, sitting up from where he'd nearly blacked out after being tossed harshly several feet from the two. Standing up quickly, he stomped over to them and regarded the demon lord with an almost evil expression.

"You will not take him. After all, you've hated him all this time. It seems even more cruel to me to simply use him to have an heir. That's no better than what I'm doing!" Amatsu practically shouted, his voice rising with anger.

"Exactly, thank you!" Inuyasha agreed, glaring at Sesshomaru, "I'd rather you kill me or fight an honorable battle against me. But to just use me as an incubator for your stupid kid? No way! You either kill me Sesshomaru, or you leave. It's your choice."

"Do not presume to order me around, hanyou. Know your place." The demon lord growled, keeping his eye on the blue-haired demon nearby.

"It's just too weird anyway. We're brothers, in case you forgot. I know you don't want to be related to me, but we are and-!" Inuyasha was cut off by an annoyed voice.

"Ingrate, you truly do not know much about demon culture. Inbreeding doesn't affect us, and even still, sometimes it doesn't affect humans terribly either. Royal clans do it all the time."

"Well, that's for royalty. I'm not a part of it, idiot." Inuyasha said matter-of-factly, placing his hands on his hips.

"But you are." Sesshomaru disagreed. "I just never exposed you to it, but technically you are a prince. The next-in-line, actually."

"Oh...well still, this ain't got anything to do with me. So either take my life or leave now." Inuyasha repeated, giving him a no-nonsense look.

"I will only do the latter, and if I do, then you will join me." Sesshomaru said evenly.

"What? Can't you at least give me time to think abo-?" Inuyasha's head was spinning at this point. He couldn't process or fathom the idea of having any children with a man who supposedly hated him. Or the idea of having babies with another male in the first place.

"Let's go." Was the only warning the hanyou got before he was swept into Sesshomaru arm's and they ascended into the skies swiftly.

All Inuyasha could see were the swirling colors quickly passing him, and the sounds of Amatsu cursing them to hell and then the sickening sound of Sesshomaru's poison whips slicing the man's body clean into halves.

"Wait, Mio! I gotta go back for her! At least allow me that much, damn it!" Inuyasha yelled, struggling suddenly.

Sesshomaru merely nodded, landing onto the ground below and watching as the half demon looked around for the little dragon. When he did find her, his face lit up and he ran over to the lonely looking demon.

Her face also lit up at the sight of him and she flew towards him. "Inuyasha! What happened? Did he hurt you again?"

"No, not this time. Look, I don't have time to explain but you need to come with me now. Amatsu was killed by my brother." Inuyasha told her hastily.

"Your brother?" She looked over his shoulder at the stone-faced dog demon. "Wow, he's beautiful like you! Beauty really runs in your family."

"Um, t-thanks? I guess?" Inuyasha sputtered timidly, gesturing for her to perch on his shoulder as he ran back over to the older demon.

It was silent again, both eyeing the other observantly.

"I don't really have much of a choice in the matter, do I?" Inuyasha realized, frowning slightly.

"I'm not so cruel. I do not wish to force anything upon you that you do not want. I have grown too mature for such petty things. I merely wanted you away from him, at any cost, even if I had to lie." Sesshomaru murmured.

"Lying isn't real mature." Inuyasha joked, smirking.

"Silence, half demon." The words weren't coldly spoken though, and he turned around and began walking away. "Let's go."

"Where are we going anyway?" Inuyasha asked, folding his arms.

The hanyou wasn't really expecting an answer, and was a little shocked when he actually received one.

"To find Ah-Un and Jaken."

...

It didn't take long to find the dragon and imp. As soon as they spotted them, Mio's eyes lit up with interest at Ah-Un laying on the grass.

"Is that a dragon demon too?" She asked curiously. "It sure looks and smells like one!"

"Yeah, that's Sesshomaru's dragon. They don't talk though, but Ah-Un are strong." Inuyasha explained to the little youkai.

"Hey! Are you saying I'm weak?" Mio asked.

"Well, at least you can talk and stuff, right?" He asked casually.

Sesshomaru eyed him interestedly, smirking a bit. "It didn't take long for you to return to your old self, brother."

"Yeah..." Inuyasha agreed, his eyes widening, "Maybe my spirit is too damn stubborn for its own good. No much how much crap I take, I guess it can't truly be broken..."

"Is that not a good thing? You make it sound like a curse." Sesshomaru noticed monotonously, kicking Jaken with his boot to get him to awaken.

"It is a curse when your spirit is fighting for acceptance...but doesn't know how back down when it keeps getting rejected." Inuyasha explained quietly, shrugging a little.

Sesshomaru looked at him with wide eyes, his ice mask slipping at the weight of those sadly spoken words. None of them said a word, the air growing thick with tension, until the imp yawned and then let out an indignant squawk at the sight of Inuyasha standing there like a lost puppy.

"Why is he here, my lord?" Jaken exclaimed.

"Your voice is irritating me. Leave him alone." Sesshomaru commanded coldly.

"Yes, milord..."

...

Once they settled down to camp out for the rest of the day, Inuyasha finally asked the burning question that lingered in the back of his mind currently.

Looking over at Sesshomaru uncertainly, the hanyou sighed before asking, "Are you really gonna make me give you an heir?"

The demon lord actually scoffed, surprising the hanyou. "Be not a fool. That was all a mere act before. I would never stoop so low as to force anything upon you. I am not a monster."

"I guess not." Inuyasha muttered, earning a subtle glare from the older man.

"I was indeed pleasantly surprised however that you could carry a pup. This would explain why so many males became interested in you after Kagome's passing, because you had finally come of age." Sesshomaru continued as he stared into the fire. 'However, demons are dying out, so there is no point in me attempting to create an heir with anyone.'

The demon lord was disturbed when he smelt salt in the air suddenly - the scent of fresh tears. He looked over slightly, to see Inuyasha's hands buried in his face, his beautiful features twisted from misery as his body lightly shook from his almost inaudible sobbing.

"Brother?"

Inuyasha didn't look up, but he did slowly remove his hands to reveal eyes that strangely looked more stunning after crying. Most people looked odd and swollen after shedding tears, but Inuyasha's eyes only appeared more vibrant than before for whatever reason. There was something very angelic about the sight and it caused Sesshomaru's face to soften only a little as he looked over at his younger sibling.

"I miss her, that's all. Just ignore me, damn it." Inuyasha muttered gruffly, wiping his tears away hastily.

"I know how you feel, somewhat. Rin has been gone many years." Sesshomaru replied emotionlessly.

"It's been a whole damn century since her death, but it's like I still can't believe she's gone. You know?" Inuyasha paused as he realized who he was talking to and blushed, "Sorry. You don't give a crap."

_'This is so damn surreal suddenly...'_ Inuyasha thought, looking at his brother.

He could admit that things had improved between them after Naraku's defeat. Of course, they'd only seen each other fleetingly since then. Rin had also passed away by now, but she had lived to be very old for a human along with Kohaku who was gone now too. Their children were still alive and lived in the village currently.

"I understand you, Inuyasha." Was all Sesshomaru said, still staring into the fire with his usual unreadable, seemingly disinterested expression on his handsome face.

"Huh?" Inuyasha's ears flickered, swiveling towards the other. "That's a first."

"Not precisely." Sesshomaru responded vaguely._ 'I know you better than you think, Inuyasha. I saw you were a kind, gentle soul as a child and I corrupted that innocence first-hand. If not for me, and if I had taken you in, perhaps you would still be like that instead of this angry, bitter creature. But the spirit can never be fully broken, for I've seen your kindness and gentle nature break through before in the past...especially when it came to your priestess and comrades.'_

Indeed, the hanyou's spirit was enormously strong, much like their father. He could not believe just how much the young half demon had been through, and yet still acted like he was just fine (for the most part). It never quite ceased to amaze him.

From being completely alone as a child, running from demons, spending many nights hungry and cold, dealing with being raped, beaten, emotionally abused…it was actually a miracle that Inuyasha could even function on a normal level at all (aside from serious anger issues). He wondered where such strength came from, and he secretly felt a wave of admiration for his little brother wash over him as he looked back up.

"Well, I'm gonna go catch some fish. I don't know what you eat, but I'll get enough for all of us anyway." Inuyasha said moments later, standing up and stretching.

"Hn."

...

Mio flew around while Inuyasha easily caught some fish, watching him with a grin. "Your brother is pretty scary." She said off-handedly.

Inuyasha smirked amusedly at her, slinging the string of fish behind him. "I know, but you kinda get used to it after awhile."

"I don't think I ever will. Do we have to go back?" She asked fearfully.

"You don't have to, but something's telling me to stick with him for now. Maybe it's cause I ain't really got anyone else or any place to go to...or maybe it's my damn instincts. Who knows?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Instincts?" She quipped, blinking curiously.

"Well, I'm part dog. We're pack animals at heart. So even though I don't like him, I...sort of like company. And after experiencing the closeness of having Kagome and my human friends, I don't wanna be alone again. It's stupid, I know...but..." He paused, not willing to continue further lest he reveal his greatest fear to the dragon.

"You hate being alone?" She guessed correctly, smiling knowingly. "I'm the same way too."

"Is that why you couldn't leave Amatsu?" He asked curiously.

"Well, it's more complicated than that...um...you see, it's a long story." She said nervously.

"Don't worry, you ain't gotta tell me if you don't want to." He said gently, before taking off into a sprint.

"Please wait for me!" She shouted, flying after him.

...

The hanyou sat stared up the beautiful autumn leaves, at the vibrant colors. His ears twitched as he heard footsteps coming towards him and already knew it was his brother from his scent. He'd been traveling with him for a few months now, and it hadn't really been so awful thus far.

Sesshomaru wasn't as abusive as Inuyasha imagined him to be. After getting to know him a little better, he noticed that the demon lord was actually rather...well, boring. That, and fiercely independent, even more so than Inuyasha.

At random times, the older man would suddenly announce that he had 'business' to attend to or simply wouldn't give any explanation, flying off and returning whenever he felt like it. Inuyasha had asked Jaken if this was normal behavior for him, and the imp had merely nodded while stating that his lord usually left them behind and wouldn't really give any details about his whereabouts or when he'd be coming back.

Sesshomaru was also eerily quiet, but that part Inuyasha wasn't surprised about. His brother wasn't all that talkative, though he did speak more these days than he used to in the past. Rin must have softened him up a bit, if only somewhat.

"Hello, little brother."

Inuyasha tore his gaze from the colorful leaves towards the taller male. "Hey..."

Gracefully, Sesshomaru sat next to Inuyasha. They both enjoyed the peaceful quiet of the autumn forest, reveling in the gentle breeze that fluttered their clothing and hair slightly. The demon lord turned to the other a bit, observantly gazing at him.

"What? Psh, creep." Inuyasha muttered angrily, giving him a funny look.

"It is nothing. I merely wondered...hn." Sesshomaru seemed to have ended his sentence, causing Inuyasha to give him yet another odd look.

"Wondered what...? Just spit it out already, geez!" The hanyou snapped irritably, resting his chin onto his knees. He suddenly felt very self-conscious under his brother's strangely neutral, pleasant stare. He was used to be glared at or that cold gaze of his.

"We are both alone, in a sense." Sesshomaru finally said, looking up at the sky.

"How do you mean? I don't get it."

"Neither of us have a mate, nor pups. It does not bother me, but often times I see you with a wistful look on your face. So tell me, does it bother you?" Sesshomaru asked quietly.

"Huh? Well, kind of...I mean I was so close to having a family before Kagome died. She passed away as soon as he was born, and then he died shortly after. The cord was stuck around his neck, and Kaede couldn't cut it off in time and he suffocated. I would've done it, but I didn't know what the hell was going on in there...they wouldn't let me inside and all. Something about 'men aren't allowed in the birthing room'." Inuyasha paused to grin wryly, before continuing in a bitter voice, "It was real tragic, losing them both at once. I thought things would finally be okay and that we'd be a family. A real family. Not like you and me..."

"Hn?"

Inuyasha glared at him, scoffing. "Don't pretend that you care about my issues. I only told you cause I needed to vent. And besides, you also know what I meant about us not being a real family. You pretended I didn't exist most of my life, asshole."

"I realize that, and I cannot apologize for the past because sorry is insufficient." The demon lord murmured lowly.

The other looked pensive for a moment, before shrugging with a small smile. "Yeah well, it weren't too bad. The past, I mean. I did learn how to survive on my own, to be independent from a very young age, and...actually, now that I say it aloud, the past was pretty damn awful."

"..."

"Still though, I can sorta forgive you for the past. At least you didn't take me in despite hating me, because that woulda been a hell of a lot worse if you ask me." Inuyasha added gruffly.

"How so?"

"...outright hatred is way better than lukewarm acceptance." Inuyasha explained. "What I mean is, you hating me and fighting me in the past made it clear that you despised me. It was obvious. But there's lots of unfortunate people in the world right now suffering with people who claim to love them but in reality they actually don't."

The demon lord's stomach twisted at those words, at the truth and wisdom that was surprising for one so young. Then again, Inuyasha had been through much and he was only a young adult still.

"Hn." Sesshomaru didn't bother to reveal to him that he had suffered from such lukewarm acceptance from his own mother, but didn't want to make the conversation about him. He was interested in Inuyasha right now and attempting to heal the wounds that the past had inflicted between the them both.

Sesshomaru swallowed heavily as though forcing his pride down before saying, "I do not necessarily loathe your existence anymore, Inuyasha."

"Wow, thanks. I'm guessing that was supposed to a compliment?" Inuyasha said sarcastically, chuckling as he raised a brow somewhat.

"No, it was intended to be an apology."

"Oh...well, okay then." Inuyasha's face burned from embarrassment, and if he were to be truthful, he was a bit flattered. The young man supposed that as good an apology as he was gonna get from the other male.

"I wonder if you can forgive me."

Inuyasha was floored, looking at the older male with widened eyes. "Y-yeah, sure. Whatever. I'll forgive you, but only on one condition."

"What would that possibly be?"

"Treat me like family, that's all. Don't try to hide the fact that I'm related to you when people ask. I want to be worth..." He paused, for he hated being very sentimental but continued anyway, "I wanna be worth something to you." The half demon told him.

An elegant, pale hand grabbed his chin forcing him to look at the demon lord. "You _are_ family."

A feeling similar to elation spread through Inuyasha's chest, filling his body with a warm and joyous sensation as he smirked at the older male. Without thinking on it much, he leaned his body against Sesshomaru's. It was painfully awkward at first to touch bodies with him, but after a few moments he slowly relaxed against the demon lord.

A gentle breeze made them close their eyes, listening to the rustle of the leaves and the distant calls from birds somewhere in the skies. Inuyasha leaned further onto Sesshomaru, smirking a little. Their eyes met abruptly as the hanyou looked up at him. Sesshomaru also smirked, but it was so small it was hardly noticeable.

Daringly, the hanyou made an attempt to rest his head on his brother's shoulder, pleased and surprised when Sesshomaru allowed him to.


	3. Chapter 3

_Warning: M for language._

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha and make no money from it._

* * *

The following day, they were walking along a path when a human scrambled behind them and attempted to block their path. Fear was obvious in his eyes, but he seemed determined to get their attention as he bowed slightly at their feet.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

Inuyasha and Mio curiously looked at him from behind the demon lord, as did Jaken and Ah-Un.

"Get out of the way mortal! Do you know who this is? You are blocking Lord Sesshomaru's path, the demon lord of these lands!" Jaken screeched loudly.

"I am aware, but he is not who I wished to speak to. I was hoping to talk to you, Inuyasha." The human said nervously, giving him a small bashful smile.

"Me? What the hell for?" Inuyasha asked casually, picking at his ear lightly as he narrowed his eyes in a languid manner.

Sesshomaru seemed a bit surprised too, but then he remembered that his little brother often came to the aid of humans (mainly because of Kagome's insistence).

"You are widely known for your charitable actions involving human villages, and also you are the half demon that defeated Naraku-!"

"Well, I had plenty of help actually." Inuyasha said, blushing a bit.

"Now, please don't be modest. Everyone knows how strong you and Lord Sesshomaru are. We would really appreciate it if you could help our village." The man explained, looking quite desperate for their aid as his eyes grew bigger.

"Well...uh...oh, fine damn it. What do you need help with anyway?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

Sesshomaru glared slightly at his brother, sneering. "Surely, you cannot be serious? You might have helped humans in the past, but if you are to travel with me than we cannot stop for such frivolous things. We cannot aid every mortal who asks."

"But-!" Inuyasha protested, shaking his head disbelievingly.

"Human." Sesshomaru said sharply, causing the man to flinch.

"Yes, my lord?"

"What precisely do you wish for him to do? Is it really of the utmost importance?" He asked coldly.

Inuyasha slapped a hand over his face from annoyance, sighing. "I just asked him that, idiot! I can handle it, okay?"

"As you wish."

The man stood up, wringing his wrists nervously. The angry half demon wasn't so scary to him, and seemed more approachable but the demon lord...he was surely frightened of him. He tried to look anywhere but Sesshomaru's cold gaze as he tried to speak, but ended up sputtering on his words feebly.

"Look, relax. You gotta either tell us, or we're leaving buddy." Inuyasha said, in a softer tone. He felt kinda bad for the guy. The half demon could tell it was taking literally all of his courage to face two demons by himself, much less attempt to speak to the two.

"Y-Yes, sir!" He exclaimed, bowing shortly much to Inuyasha's chagrin. "I wanted to see if you could help exterminate a rather powerful demon that lurks near these parts. Its been killing off so many of our people and livestock and if it continues on like this our village will be destroyed..."

Sesshomaru was about to comment that this was mundane, and that creatures died all the time, but to his surprise his brother smiled a bit and nodded quickly with a determined expression on his beautiful features.

"We'll definitely help you. Leave it to us." Inuyasha said reassuringly.

"I shall not be helping. It's up to you." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Oh come on, I woulda thought after all these years you would've matured a little. Can't you put aside your demon pride to help some people out for once?" Inuyasha asked seriously.

"I do not wish to step foot in a human village." Sesshomaru countered calmly.

"What about Kaede's village? You had no problem being t-!"

"Rin was the sole reason that I tolerated it before. I have no desire to step in a mortal village otherwise." Sesshomaru murmured icily.

"It figures. Keh, you haven't changed that much after all."

"Neither have you."

The man looked nervous still, even more so now that he was stuck listening to their argument. The chances of getting help for his village seemed bleak now. They'd probably fight and leave right now.

To his pleasant surprise, the hanyou sighed heavily and looked back at him. "Sorry about my brother. He's a real jerk. I'll gladly help. Just show me where the demon is hiding."

"Well actually, he only comes out at night. Do you mind staying the night? We don't have much, but we can offer you our finest room in our inn if you'd like." The human told him, "Of course, we can't allow him in the village."

"You mean Sesshomaru? Why not...?"

"Well, you're the only one who promised to help and besides at least you're half human. The others though..." The man looked behind Inuyasha at Sesshomaru, Jaken, and the two dragon demons that were resting currently. "The others will have to wait outside the village for now."

"No way in hell! You either let us all in or I ain't helping you at all!" Inuyasha barked furiously.

The human nearly shook from the rage in the boy's voice, and it was surprising to hear such a gruff and angry voice come from such an innocent, pretty-looking demon. The puppy ears certainly had him fooled. This man was not one to be messed with, and neither was his taller companion.

"C-Certainly! As you wish, young man. I'll show you to the inn right now, if you'd follow me please." He said quickly.

"Now we're talking." Inuyasha said confidently, smirking.

...

The sun was beginning to set and Inuyasha looked out the window observantly. He sniffed the air to see if he could scent a dangerous youkai nearby, but there was still nothing to be traced. Sighing from boredom, he leaned his back against the wall and looked over at the other demons in the small, but nice room.

The dragons were curled up against each other, snoring lightly. Jaken was busy complaining to Sesshomaru that this was a waste of their time. The silver-haired youkai merely listened to him, not saying a word.

Inuyasha grew tired of it after awhile and came over, bopping him harshly on the head. "Shut up already! Damn, we get it! You don't like it here. That's tough! We'll be outta here by tomorrow morning anyway, you know."

"Why you-!" Jaken yelled, rubbing his head.

"Jaken. Leave him be." Sesshomaru murmured.

"Why should I? He's nothing but a half demon. I still don't get why you keep him around or why you're bothering to follow him into a mortal village." Jaken complained.

Sesshomaru easily covered Jaken with his boot, even while sitting, crushing him onto the floor but not hard enough to suffocate him though. "I tire of hearing your voice. I will kill you should you continue to whine."

"Yes, milord...forgive me."

"Your apology should not be for me, but for Inuyasha."

Jaken groaned, turning around slowly with a mixture of a pout and a foul sneer. "Fine, I'm sorry Inuyasha."

"Whatever. It's cool." The half demon said, shrugging.

"See? He doesn't even care!"

"That's because he is used to unacceptable and rude behavior towards him but I will not tolerate it any longer."

"Very well, milord..."

"Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha murmured, before smirking a bit. "You do care."

"Perhaps, perhaps not." Sesshomaru said evenly, looking out of the window.

Inuyasha grinned amusedly, but his smile vanished moments later as a scent filled his nostrils. "That's it, I think. That's the demon. It smells like a bear or an ogre, I can't really tell."

"We shall find out."

"Changed your mind about helping, hm? Well, just don't get in my way." Inuyasha said arrogantly, drawing his sword as he ran outside.

"Same to you, brother."

After skidding to a stop, the brothers were horrified at what they saw down below from the cliffs they stood on. Whatever it was, it wasn't a demon or a human. Neither was it a hanyou - it seemed like some sort of monster that wasn't distinguishable.

"It looks like a hound almost." Inuyasha noticed.

"Indeed, but it's not a dog demon like us. It is certainly no ordinary mortal dog either..." Sesshomaru observed.

"You got that right. What the hell is that thing?" The hanyou nearly whispered, not taking his eyes off it.

It was large, black, with beady burgundy eyes and menacing claws. It had three heads as well, all sniffing and growling in different directions.

"It's the hound from the netherworld." Sesshomaru realized quickly. "I've seen it before."

"That thing is from...hell?" Inuyasha murmured, the hairs raising on the back of his neck, "So what's it doing here?"

"I know not. I suppose this is the thing responsible for so many demons dying out as of late. Humans are trying to control everything and they can only do that if demons are gone." Sesshomaru explained.

"Oh, right. Soon it'll be like Kagome's era in a few centuries or so..." Inuyasha said, nodding.

"Hn."

"How in the world do we beat this thing then? We'll just get our souls taken from our bodies and we'll get sent to the underworld." Inuyasha said, sheathing his sword.

"Fortunately, I have Tenseiga. Stand back." Sesshomaru drew it, before leaping down to get the hound's attention.

The creature turned to look at the dog youkai as he landed, growling menacingly at him. It took a few heavy steps towards Sesshomaru, opening its mouth slightly. Drool landed onto the ground, decaying the grass below.

"Foul beast. Do you intend to suck me into hell?" Sesshomaru murmured, though more to himself.

The dog-like creature simply looked at him, its mouth growing wider. Faintly, Sesshomaru could see some sort of vortex forming in its throat, and it was probably intended to suck him into the underworld. Swiping Tenseiga, he was about to attack, but out of nowhere the creature suddenly tried to hit him with its large paw.

Jumping back, he growled with frustration and swung his sword back again only to completely still as he saw Inuyasha fly past him overhead.

"Fool! Stay out of this." Sesshomaru commanded loudly.

"Make me!" Inuyasha spat childishly, swinging Tetsusaiga. "Here goes nothing...-! Wind Scar!" He shouted, watching as the attack appeared to hit the beast.

Nothing happened though. If anything, it seemed to go right through it much to the brothers' amazement. Sesshomaru quickly composed himself, glaring over at his younger brother.

"Normal attacks will not work. Tenseiga is the only weapon that can defeat this creature. Either that, or spiritual powers, but we have no monk or priestess with us." Sesshomaru told him.

'Too bad Kagome and Miroku are gone now...' Inuyasha thought morosely, frowning a little.

Sesshomaru swung his sword, a focused look on his face. "Meido Zangetsuha!"

The path to the underworld opened up, sucking the hound into it. The two brothers watched as the creature tried to escape the powerful suction, digging its paws into the ground but to no avail. Inuyasha stuck his sword into the ground, trying not to get sucked in either. The hanyou's body lifted a little, moving towards the vortex but a pale hand reached out and caught him by the back of his haori quickly. Setting him back onto the ground, Sesshomaru looked at him blankly while resting a hand on the small of his back. Inuyasha felt weirdly comforted by the action, but moved out of his touch despite secretly enjoying it.

The hound growled loudly as it was completely sucked in, letting out a haunting howl as the vortex closed.

"It is over." Sesshomaru murmured, sheathing his sword.

"That was pretty easy." Inuyasha remarked, blinking a few times at where the hound used to be before turning to Sesshomaru. '_Man_, _he_ _really_ _has_ _gotten powerful_. _Even_ _stronger_ _than_ _me_..._he_'_s_ _no_ _joke_.'

"You are fine, I presume." The demon lord commented after some time.

"Yeah." The half demon nodded, folding his arms into his billowing haori sleeves.

...

The two brothers enjoyed the dinner served to them by the humans at the inn, who were grateful for their services. Well, Inuyasha enjoyed it. Sesshomaru forced himself to eat it only because he hadn't eaten in awhile and as he was trying to get along with his sibling better, he thought it right to at least try the food out of respect.

The half demon realized suddenly that not only did Sesshomaru save the village, but possibly the rest of youkai too. That hound had been the creature responsible for so many demon deaths lately, and maybe now they would stand some chance...

Inuyasha frowned though, a bad feeling growing in his stomach. And not from the food. "Sesshomaru?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think we did the right thing today by exterminating that thing? I mean, obviously someone summoned it. What if they do it again?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Then I'll send it to the underworld again, and again, however many times I need to do so." Sesshomaru replied smoothly, finishing his miso soup with closed, content eyes. This was the only food he'd enjoyed so far and would have to make a note to eat it more often.

"That's not very reasonable." Inuyasha pointed out, shaking his head. "It's too much trouble. And besides, maybe demons are supposed to die out. I've been to Kagome's era and it ain't nothin' but humans and animals pretty much. There's a few demons, sure, but it's nothing like these times..."

"How many times have you ventured to her world?"

"Several..." Inuyasha answered wistfully, his eyes glazed over with memories of the young woman, "I would always bother her whenever she went home at her house or at school. She always got so mad, but I didn't really listen most times. If I had known I was going to lose her so soon, I would've been more respectful."

"You never know what have until it is gone." Sesshomaru agreed, folding a hand pensively underneath his chin.

Inuyasha swallowed the lump in his throat, trying not to think about her anymore. "Can we drop this subject?"

"You brought it up." The demon lord pointed out evenly.

"I know, but still. I don't wanna talk anymore. Let's take a bath or something." Inuyasha suggested, "They have nice hot springs here, or so the sign claims anyway."

Sesshomaru simply got up and walked out of the door without answering him. Inuyasha blinked several times, before following after him.

...

The water was warm, soothing, and felt like heaven to their tired muscles. Inuyasha slid deeper into the water until it was at his nose and his eyes narrowed contentedly. Through the steam, he could somewhat see his older brother, who was sitting on the complete opposite side as to give them space. Neither had watched the other disrobe, for it was too weird. They were both men, yes, but they were still not totally comfortable with each other's presence.

Sesshomaru looked up at the full moon, then back at his little brother. He idly wondered if perhaps he should somehow 'break the ice' so to speak and make things between them a bit less awkward. They had been getting along better progressively over the months, but he wanted Inuyasha to feel comfortable with him and vice versa. It was one of the many reasons he'd cherished Rin - she hadn't been afraid of him. The demon lord knew there was something intimidating about him though, but what he knew not. Perhaps it was his appearance, or his strength, but either way it did make most shy (or run) away from him.

"Inuyasha." He murmured in a deeper tone than usual, making the hanyou look over at him curiously.

"Yeah? What's up?"

The demon lord moved over to him, noticing the way Inuyasha tensed a bit and how those flickering, fluffy ears lowered timidly. The funny, almost endearing thing about the half demon was as feisty and loud-mouthed as he was, the boy was also strangely shy and self-conscious for someone who proclaimed to be so confident and self-assured.

He reached out to wash his hair for him, only to be slapped away by a now-angry half demon. "What the hell is the big idea, Sesshomaru? Don't touch me outta nowhere!"

"I simply wanted to wash your hair. It's still dirty." The demon lord noticed, forcing the half demon to turn his back to him as he examined a tangled lock of hair near his hips, "It's matted and tangled as well. Let me assist you."

"I don't want or need your damn assistance." Inuyasha muttered, only to close his eyes like a cat getting petted when Sessomaru massaged his scalp lightly for a few moments.

Turning back to look at him slightly, the hanyou gave him a funny but pleased look. "Fine, you can help me wash my hair. But don't make it look all prissy like yours. I don't need it to be perfect."

"Hn."

The older male set about detangling his brother's hair, starting from the bottom and working his way up to the roots. It was nearly painless, and Inuyasha had to give him some credit - the guy knew how to detangle some hair really well. It felt good, unlike when the hanyou attempted to comb through his own locks, only to rip quite a bit out each time. Kagome had used to do his hair for him in the past and she had been good at it too, always giggling and chastising him each time that she couldn't believe he'd maintained his hair this long without her help and that it was so beautiful he should take better care of it to which he had grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"There. I'm done." Sesshomaru murmured suddenly, snapping him out of his thoughts.

The demon lord accidentally rested his hand on the younger male's shoulder causing both of them to still. Inuyasha looked back at him with wide eyes, then down at his hand. Without thinking, Sesshomaru trailed it down his back slightly in what was supposed to be a comforting manner, but to the hanyou it merely felt...pleasurable. He shuddered almost violently at the hot feel of his hand on his otherwise wet skin, and the older man took it the wrong way.

"Are you hurt? I barely pressed my hand against you." Sesshomaru said disbelievingly.

Blushing hotly, Inuyasha shook his head with an amused smirk. "I'm totally fine. You didn't hurt me...it just felt nice I guess."

"Nice?"

"Wow, now look who's dense." Inuyasha retorted, turning around completely to face him. "You know what I meant. It felt a little too good, so I'd appreciate it if you kept your hands to yourself from now on."

"Of course."

Inuyasha smiled a bit, looking off to the side. He had to admit, he did feel a lot more relaxed now with Sesshomaru all of a sudden. Maybe it was all the warm water, or the close contact, or the simple fact that they could converse now without trying to slit each other's throats...whatever the case, being with him was actually somewhat pleasant.

The hanyou suddenly noticed his body was currently betraying him, and couldn't believe he didn't feel the pulsating member until now. He really needed to stop thinking so damn much, he was almost stuck inside his own head now.

Ducking deep into the water, he watched as Sesshomaru raised a brow curiously as he got out. Wringing his hair, he looked at his little brother. "Are you staying, brother?"

"Y-Yeah. You can go back without me." Inuyasha said hastily, using all his willpower to not touch or look at his hard shaft that was desperately begging for some sort of release.

"Hn." The demon lord simply nodded, smirking as he got dressed again. He could easily smell Inuyasha's arousal now, but didn't comment on it however. After the pleasant night they had spent together, he didn't want to ruin it by upsetting or embarrassing his younger brother.

Yet, he felt strangely aroused himself just by knowing his brother was turned on for whatever reason. This intrigued Sesshomaru, because he normally considered himself above such base behavior. Rarely did he succumb to such bodily desires such as self-pleasure or even rutting. He was still pure after all these years, which some might've found strange but he didn't consider himself to be a sexual being. To him, it was unnecessary and not something he was interested in.

But something about knowing that Inuyasha was...

Sesshomaru lifted his head, his ears picking up on a loud gasp of pleasure. By this time, he was far away enough that he was hidden by the trees, but close enough that he could still see his younger brother. Inuyasha wouldn't be able to smell him with all that surrounding water - it dulled his senses.

He stood there, his mind forging a war between right and wrong just then. It was a battle of morality, but eventually he allowed himself to indulge in his desires, even if the person who happened to arouse him was probably the last person that should.

And so, not sure what was coming over him suddenly, he watched with a dry mouth.

The half demon moaned loudly now, for he assumed his brother had left by now. His cock was throbbing almost painfully by this point, his sac drawn up and tight as he pumped it quickly, rubbing his thumb against the tip gently. Shivers of pleasure made his body jolt a few times, his head rolling back as his full lips parted slightly from sheer ecstasy.

With a few hard strokes and gasps of pleasure spilling from his mouth, he came sooner than he expected, his orgasm taking him by surprise as his back arched like a bow from the intensity of his release. He cried out, still lightly stroking his member as his essence continued spurting out. His orgasm was over all too soon, and he laid down onto the grass as he tried to catch his breath, enjoying the afterglow with closed eyes.

...

Inuyasha entered the hut, noticing that the little demons were missing. He was about to question where they'd gone, until Sesshomaru pointed to a door. The half demon slid it open, his eyes softening as he saw them curled up against one another in a smaller, separate room. This meant that the two brothers were alone now.

The younger man leaned against the wall near the door and Sesshomaru sat up against the wall opposite of him. It was difficult to sleep now for them both, for entirely different reasons. The demon lord was still hot and bothered by what he witnessed not that long ago and Inuyasha simply couldn't sleep because he suddenly felt strange. Odd in the sense that he felt different around his brother. More relaxed, possibly? He wasn't sure, but it made him want be closer to him but he wouldn't let himself do such a thing. It was too mushy, anyway.

To his surprise, it was Sesshomaru that eased the tension. "I could sleep outside, if you wished. I know you are still awake."

"Keh! I'll sleep outside. I'm used to it." Inuyasha retorted, blushing a bit.

Sesshomaru merely watched him, his resplendent golden eyes standing out in the darkness. It made the hanyou pause for a moment, entranced by them. They were so similar to his, yet somehow very different. There was a glow to them that his own eyes lacked, something that screamed predator and that he was powerful. Inuyasha's eyes were more human, even though they were gold.

The demon lord noticed that Inuyasha seemed intrigued by something, his features softer than usual as he let his guard down. Sesshomaru frowned once he realized something that was painful to him, but was always concealed by the boy's normally harsh expressions, cockiness, and glares. It wasn't just prettiness - it was an ethereal beauty that was rarely seen. It was perhaps why others were drawn to him, despite not quite knowing why (given his rather brash personality).It was obvious when Inuyasha looked...well, normal and relaxed.

"You look like Izayoi." Sesshomaru commented, startling the other male.

"W-What?" Inuyasha was back to snarling, glaring at him incredulously as he folded his arms. "I don't look a damn thing like my mother, I know that for a fact! She was..." He averted his eyes to the window as he stared at the moon, "She was really beautiful, nothing like me. Hell, I still feel bad for her."

"Hn?"

"It's just, a beautiful princess giving birth to an funny-looking half breed? I don't think my mother ever imagined she'd pop out somethin' like me..." Inuyasha muttered bitterly.

"Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru murmured, and he even was taken aback by such words. "Surely, she loved you?"

"No, she did." Inuyasha told him, nodding, "She was a great mom to me, she was always loving and kind but...I always felt bad for her anyway. Even more for her than myself...everyone turned their backs on her once they found out she was pregnant with me, with a demon's child. Even though she handled herself well, I think the stress and pain of it all got to her and that's why she got sick and died young. Well, sort of young. She was in her thirties, or somethin' like that."

"If this were the past, I'd simply tell you she had it coming for being so foolish along with father and that siring a half breed was a huge mistake." Sesshomaru said quietly, making Inuyasha look back at him with wary eyes.

"However, this is the present. So although tragic, for whatever reason they loved one another and you. Do not feel so pathetically sad, Inuyasha. Your despair is ruining the atmosphere." Sesshomaru said coldly.

Inuyasha smiled warmly, sighing amusedly. "That was probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me. Damn, you're getting mushy."

"Unfortunately, yes."

Inuyasha chuckled mirthfully in reply, looking up again at the stars.

"Furthermore, you indeed look like your mother, when I look at your face."

Turning around to face him again, he smirked before gesturing outside. "Thanks. Uh, I'll be out there, if you need me."

"I have no need of your help."

"Of course not." Inuyasha said dryly, his smile growing wider, "Good night."

"Go to sleep."

"Don't tell me what to do! I'm outta here." With that said, Inuyasha pulled the door flap back and stomped outside angrily.

As soon as he left, Sesshomaru allowed himself to smirk widely.


	4. Chapter 4

_Warning: Eventual yaoi/mpreg._

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha and make no money from it._

* * *

Mio flew around Inuyasha, pestering him with many questions. Eventually, the hanyou grew tired of it and grabbed her by the tail gently.

"Would ya quit asking me so many damn q-?"

"Are you two gonna go back to the Western Lands? He's in charge, isn't he?" Mio asked curiously.

"It's more complicated than that. His mother is actually in charge currently, cause she holds the throne. Sesshomaru is lord only by title. He's trying to build his own empire or something." Inuyasha explained to her.

"Not anymore." The demon lord said, making them both look up at him curiously.

"What? Milord, you've been talking about this for such a long time now and suddenly you're going to give up on it? What about the position I was supposed to have?" Jaken asked, or whined rather.

"What position?" Inuyasha grumbled, giving him an amused stare.

"I was supposed to be his admiral, in charge of army decisions and the like! I wouldn't expect a stupid half demon to understa-!"

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said sharply.

"Yes, my lord?"

"If you continue speaking so disrespectfully to him, while underestimating his intelligence at that, I will do worse than kill you." Sesshomaru continued.

"What's that?" Jaken questioned.

"I will dismiss you."

"No!" Jaken screamed, running around in circles, "Anything but that, milord! I couldn't stand the thought of not being in your service any longer! I live to serve you, Lord Sesshomaru."

"If that's true, then I demand that you show my brother the same respect that you show me." He said, looking at the imp as though daring him to argue against his words.

"Fine, my lord...I will try my best." Jaken muttered, glaring over at Inuyasha.

"Keh!" The half demon snorted, sticking his nose up childishly, "I can handle him myself, Sesshomaru. Thanks anyway though."

The air grew awkward suddenly, mainly because of the way Sesshomaru grew tense. For the first time, he looked quite uncertain. It caught everyone's attention and the demon lord gestured towards the nearby forest next to the path they were traveling on.

"Come with me, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru demanded, and the half demon had half a mind to tell him just how wrong that sounded but kept it to himself as he followed the demon lord into the trees.

"Yeah? What is it?" The hanyou asked curiously, folding his arms.

"Normally, I would not care all that much if Jaken insulted you, but...things have changed." Sesshomaru said quietly.

"Changed, like how?" Inuyasha asked, feeling strangely excited and nervous at once.

There was a look in Sesshomaru's eyes that calmed him down and made him feel like running away at the same time and it was nothing short of overwhelming. Those normally cold golden eyes shone with something warmer and sincere and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not...

Pulling out a gorgeous, detailed kimono slowly from his haori, Sesshomaru paused to look at his brother's reaction. When Inuyasha reached his arms out slightly, the demon lord felt confident enough to take a step forward and place the white and crimson material in his hands. It was very soft to the touch, the hanyou noticed. It was fancy and made of the finest of threads, if the slight shimmer to it was any indication. It was as soft as butter, and Inuyasha clutched the material in his palms with a fascinated look.

Blushing, he looked up at Sesshomaru incredulously. "I don't know much about demon culture, but there's one thing about it that's the same as human tradition...don't tell me this is what I think it is."

"I do not expect you to accept this, for I know how you feel about us. I just wanted you to have it. In truth, I wanted to wait until we arrived at the palace for me to tell you that had hopes that you would live with me and that I planned to accept my place as next-in-line for the throne." Sesshomaru explained quietly.

"That's why you suddenly decided to stop making plans to build your own empire..." Inuyasha realized. "You want to go home and settle down, huh?"

"Yes..."

"And you want me to m-ma-? Um, live with you?" Inuyasha asked, suddenly very timid.

"Only as brothers. I told you before, I do not intend to force anything upon you. I respect your wishes and I also will give you all the time you want to think on it. Although, when you do give an answer, a simple yes or no will suffice." He replied monotonously.

The hanyou didn't show it outwardly, but inside he felt warm suddenly. Never would he have expected his brother to be this polite. Outside of battle, his brother really the epitome of how a lord should act. Respectful, well-spoken, and a gentleman. Once on his good side, he really was kinder than he appeared to be despite the icy, stoic countenance.

"But why me?" Inuyasha asked confusedly.

He was comfortable enough with Sesshomaru now to not feel so icky about the incestous nature of this mating proposal. Inuyasha knew now that although odd to him, that this was totally normal in the youkai world and if he wanted to assimilate with other demons he would just have to basically accept this was just another part of their strange, but fascinating culture.

What he didn't understand even now though, was why someone as powerful and attractive as his brother would want a hanyou for a mate, brothers or not. And after his previous tumultuous, fatal relationships he didn't think getting into another relationship would be the best idea. After losing Kikyo and Kagome, he didn't want to lose anyone else even if it was his stupid, former enemy of a brother. It was simply best for him to be alone for the rest of his life, and that was the truth of the matter.

"Why?" Sesshomaru repeated coldly. "Because I cannot think one any other worthy enough to be my mate. No one else could fit my rather...high standards, if you will."

"Huh?" Inuyasha's face was the perfect picture of disbelief, and his puppy ears twitched adorably at those words.

"I have never thought to settle down before for selfish reasons. I could not see myself with another, because I wanted someone as strong as me. Although not as strong, you are close enough..." Sesshomaru murmured, before seemingly swallowing his pride again before admitting, "And I have always admired the way you look."

"The way I loo...? Oh, I get it. You think I'm attractive?" Inuyasha asked, looking too pleased suddenly for Sesshomaru's liking.

"You said it, not I." Sesshomaru said, narrowing his eyes. "And what of it?" He asked sharply.

Inuyasha, to his surprise, laughed loudly. "Relax, geez! I'm flattered that you think I'm...you know. You're not too bad yourself. It's normal to compliment people on stuff, so don't feel weird about it. Although, you ain't used to acting normal so I can see why you're struggling with it and all."

Sesshomaru only smirked in response, looking down the kimono in Inuyasha's tight grasp. "Think on it. Take all the time you wish."

"No, I don't need to think about it." Inuyasha said nervously, shaking his head.

"...Hn?"

"Actually, yes I do, I don't why I said that. Just ignore me." Inuyasha said quickly, slapping a hand against his forehead from embarrassment.

Amusement lingered in the demon lord's eyes for a brief moment or so, before he looked back towards the path. "Let's go."

"Right, I guess the others are wondering where we went." Inuyasha agreed. "By the way, this is real nice. So, uh, thanks..."

Sesshomaru placed his hand on his shoulder unexpectedly, nodding politely. "Do not mention it. It was my pleasure."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he watched Sesshomaru walk off for a long moment or so, before following behind him with an interested gaze. He had a feeling just then that life was truly about to get even better, it was a feeling of hope that he hadn't felt it such a long time and he cherished it while it lasted.

"That bastard...it's kind of hard to hate him once you're on his good side. Damn, I'm in deep." Inuyasha muttered, shaking his head as he stuffed the kimono neatly into his fire rat robe.

...

As the scent of her son and other demons grew nearer and nearer, Misaki perked up in her throne slightly out of curiosity. Though her indifferent expression didn't change, her eyes sparkled a little with interest.

"My lady, your son approaches along with some half demon." A solider informed her, bowing slightly. "What else can I do for you, Lady Misaki?"

"Thank you. That's all." She murmured lightly, dismissing him with a flick of her fingers.

The beautiful woman leaned back on her throne, rubbing the golden arm languidly as her son finally made his way up the stairs to speak to her. He was followed by a hanyou who looked very much like he belonged to their family - it had to be Inuyasha. There was also two dragons and an imp trailing behind them as well.

The half demon looked around him in awe, unable to believe that his brother would ever want to leave such a lavish, gorgeous palace such as this. He kept quiet about it though, because he assumed that Sesshomaru had his reasons. And Inuyasha knew from experience that the grass wasn't always greener on the other side. Even still, he was confused about why the demon lord would ever stay away from his home and his mother. Was she truly so terrible?

"Sesshomaru, have you finally come to visit your dear mother?" She drawled, narrowing her eyes as the most hollow of smiles graced her beautiful face.

"Your words are empty as usual, mother." He replied, his gaze hard and indifferent.

"Might this be Inuyasha then?" She asked, seemingly dismissing Sesshomaru as she turned her attention towards the nervous looking half demon.

"Yeah, so what?" He grumbled, not liking her energy one bit. She seemed too calm, too empty, like there was nothing behind those cold, blank eyes of hers. Her smile and tone of voice was just as eerily void of any emotion.

"You are a beauty, I'm surprised." She commented, tilting her head. "Most hanyou come out so disfigured, but you are quite pretty."

"Pretty?" Inuyasha asked indignantly. Jinengi's mother had said the same thing and it had irked him greatly. As a man, he refused to be thought of as pretty or feminine in any way but it seemed everyone else saw otherwise.

"Why so angry? It was a compliment. You should feel honored." She replied airily, eyeing him observantly. "Such beauty is tainted by such a foul attitude, my boy."

He blinked several times, about to open his mouth to cuss her out, until he realized it would only further prove her point. Blushing, he looked away angrily and muttered something incoherent.

"I am shocked, mother. I would have thought you would not have accepted him, much less speak to him." Sesshomaru observed.

"It has been many years now that I have been alone." She admitted quietly. "You rarely visit and I grow sick of it. Such cruelty! I know you detest me-!"

"I believe it is the other way around. Besides, I had my reasons for not visiting. I was on a conquest to obtain power and now I am finished."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as interest filled his expression - this was a side of his brother he hadn't seen before. Not the loving brother, nor the hate-filled enemy during battle, but as a son who was anything but a momma's boy. Clearly, they didn't get along, and the hanyou couldn't help but feel slightly entertained by this tension all of a sudden, wishing that he had some of Kagome's weird fried potatoes to eat while watching this scene unfold before him.

Misaki narrowed her eyes, gripping her throne more tightly. "I do not loathe you, Sesshomaru. Although you are a very spiteful child."

"Neither am I a child." He said, and if it were in his nature, he would have sighed heavily at his mother's behavior.

She had always been overly dramatic, narcissistic, and quite detached and unemotional. These were traits he'd developed from her as a child, since he had spent much of his youth around her. However, now he was doing everything possible to get rid of these very qualities that he saw in her and admittedly himself. In order to completely be his own man, he had to do so. And if he ever wanted to be a good mate and father to any potential pups, he definitely needed to rid of those qualities.

"I know you are a man now, but you will always be a pup to me. Once you have children of your own, you will understand." She told him quietly. "Speaking of which, will I live to see any grandchildren?"

"Mother." Sesshomaru said firmly, in a tone that clearly stated he didn't wish to talk about it.

"You are not as young anymore, neither am I. Although, the half demon is still quite young. It's such a shame he is not a woman, he would have made a fine bearer." She lamented, sighing rather dramatically.

"Hey!" Inuyasha barked indignantly, clenching his fists as he blushed madly.

"Mother, you will be pleased to know that we do plan on staying. I will escort the others to their rooms, if you do not mind." Sesshomaru explained calmly.

He didn't bother to tell her that Inuyasha was in fact capable of carrying children, the cause still unknown. The younger man sent him a funny look, totally expecting him to rat him out on the spot. Shocked when Sesshomaru didn't, Inuyasha let out a relieved sigh.

The rooms in which they were staying in were very nice indeed. Inuyasha peeked into his room, nearly gasping at the silk gold and white tapestries that hung from the ceiling and windows. He noticed the huge futon with comfortable blankets and the soft pillows. It looked inviting to him, but he didn't let himself rest just yet.

Removing the kimono he'd received earlier from his haori, he set it down on the bed with a determined look on his face. He was glad that he was alone now so he could really think about all that had occurred recently with no distractions - Mio had gotten her own little room. Jaken slept near Sesshomaru for now until he received his own chambers, and Ah-Un was out in the stables resting and eating.

"Inuyasha." A cold voice greeted, making him instinctively place his hand on the hilt of his sword as he prepared for a potential threat. Even after all this time, he still wasn't trusting of new environments.

"Yeah, what?" He snapped rudely.

"I merely wanted to inform you that dinner will be served to your room tonight, so that you may rest and adjust better. Then starting tomorrow we eat at the dining hall, unless you'd rather not." His brother informed him monotonously.

"No, that's fine. Thanks." Inuyasha said, trying to smile a bit but he knew he still looked wary and uncertain because Sesshomaru didn't seem convinced.

"It will take a bit of time, but you will find your place here." Sesshomaru assured him after a few moments.

Those words were oddly comforting, and Inuyasha smirked and nodded in reply. "You're probably right...uh, thanks."

"Not at all."

It was silent for a few moments, the air tense. Inuyasha picked up the fabric in his hands before looking over at his older brother.

"Hypothetically speaking, if I accepted this..." Inuyasha began, swallowing heavily, "What exactly would that entail? And I ain't just talking about being your mate and having kids."

"You would be by my side for all political affairs, and I would value your input on such matters like war among other things. Of course, I would value it even if you weren't my mate, because we are brothers." Sesshomaru explained.

"Did you just admit without any shame in your voice that we're actually related? Damn, I think a pig just sprouted wings somewhere." Inuyasha said, laughing lowly.

"We are brothers." Sesshomaru said simply, narrowing his eyes. "I have considered you one for longer than you think."

"When...?"

"Sometime after Naraku's defeat. I admit, even though I had wished not to, I had felt a certain amount of...respect for you." Sesshomaru admitted.

"Yeah, and you gave me your blessing to marry Kagome. I sure as hell hadn't been expecting that, seeing as how you hate humans." Inuyasha murmured mirthfully.

"Yes, well, you loved her so I felt no need to interfere. That is all."

Inuyasha grinned pleasantly, looking at the kimono again. "I have my answer." He murmured gruffly.

"It's a no, I presume?"

Nodding, he looked over at him. "I'm sorry, but I can't...I just can't see us...you know? It's too different from what I'm used to."

"I understand...dinner will be served soon. There are baths down below, in the hot springs." Sesshomaru told him quietly, and the hanyou was relieved when he didn't hear any resentment or disappointment in his voice.

"Okay, thanks again...see ya." Inuyasha murmured casually, holding out the kimono in order to give it back.

To his surprise, the demon lord merely shook his head. "Keep it. I think it will look nice on you, for special occasions and such."

"Alright..." Inuyasha said, looking a bit guilty. Then he shook his head fiercely, removing such remorseful thoughts from his mind. '_Why the hell should I feel guilty about turning him down? He's the one who said we could remain platonic. Besides, we're brothers, and that's just the end of it.'_

...

The half demon looked at the calendar near his dresser, noticing how different it was compared to Kagome's modern one. It marked the fourteenth day of February, and Inuyasha idly remembered Kagome had told him of a holiday that sounded rather stupid and isolating (to those without partners), called Valentine's Day. Snorting, Inuyasha turned his head away from the date, instead looking outside at the lightly-coated snowy ground outside. It still looked like wintertime, but not so much as before. Spring was definitely around the corner now, much the hanyou's relief. He loved the hot seasons, especially summer.

It had been a few months now since he'd moved into the palace he realized, and about half a year almost since he had begun traveling with Sesshomaru. He couldn't believe it had passed by so quickly, for it hadn't really felt that long at all.

A knock on his door made him look up. "Yeah? Who is it?"

"I was wondering if you might want to spar." Sesshomaru said though the door, placing a hand on the door slowly.

"Sure. Just let me get dressed." Inuyasha replied, hurriedly tossing back the covers and yanking on his clothes.

After relieving himself and splashing some water on his face, he slid open the door to see Sesshomaru standing there fully clothed. He wasn't wearing his armor though - he didn't much wear it anymore at all. Inuyasha never bothered to ask why, and didn't care enough to know why.

Out in the open field below the floating palace, the two brothers faced each other with their swords raised. They spared regularly, but today something felt different. Inuyasha hadn't been feeling well, but was too proud to admit it. Unlike other men who took to the bed at the sign of a cold, the half demon was determined to not admit any weakness or sickness no matter what the cost.

However, he had noticed over the months ever since coming of age, that there was about a few days where he felt oddly aroused by anything and everything. He felt hot, uncomfortable, and overall just really needy for someone's touch.

It was the unfortunate reason that Amatsu had been able to impregnate him the first time, because he'd been weaker than usual and more susceptible to his emotions and desires. His body felt like it was in control right now, not his mind. And he really, really didn't trust himself at the moment.

For that reason, Inuyasha suddenly sheathed his sword before the fight even began. "You know what? I changed my mind. I don't feel like kicking your ass today."

"First off little brother, I usually kick yours. Furthermore, you always like a battle. What is the matter?" He questioned coldly.

"It's nothing, I just don't feel like sparring. I'm gonna go talk to your mother actually, I need to ask her something." Inuyasha explained, moving past him.

"Ask her what? What does she know that I do not?" Sesshomaru asked, his intelligence feeling strangely insulted.

"Look, you're smart, but there's one thing men ain't so sharp about. Your mom or a healer are the only ones who can help right now. Trust me." Inuyasha said, about to hop onto Ah-Un's back and fly back up to palace when a hand firmly grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"Does it involve your ability to carry? Are you thinking of taking a herbal medicine? I know of such things." Sesshomaru assured him, stepping closer.

Inuyasha took a step back, feeling self-conscious suddenly. His scent was only growing stronger in his mind, and he could smell the sweetness that normally didn't emanate from his own scent now. Sesshomaru paused, his eyes growing wide. He took a few subtle sniffs, his eyes glowing with understanding.

'_Damn it, he figured it out! I'm so stupid, why didn't I stay in bed if I knew I was going through some kind of weird phase?'_ Inuyasha thought, growling lowly.

"Herbal medicine?" The half demon asked instead, looking at him uncertainly.

"Yes, to control your hormone cycle. Women usually take it to prevent pregnancy and to conceal the scent of fertility from others, but I am not sure how it would affect a man's body. We shall see, I suppose." Sesshomaru murmured.

"I'm not gonna take it! I mean I was, but now you know about it so there ain't no point." Inuyasha muttered.

Sesshomaru actually looked offended for once, his features twisting with rage. "Do you think I would take advantage of you, brother? Ridiculous. I'm cruel, but not to such an extent."

"Oh...well, sorry I guess. I don't think lowly of you or nothin', I was just worried. With Amatsu, he lost control of himself and I wasn't sure if it would affect you the same way. That's why I usually hide during these days, like I hide during the new moon." Inuyasha explained.

"First, I am not Amatsu. Second, you need to stop hiding so much." Sesshomaru told him, lifting his chin up to meet his eyes. "You can feel secure here. Stop worrying so much, Inuyasha."

"Okay..." Inuyasha sighed, nodding. "I can't guarantee that I'll feel better, but thanks anyway."

"Well, let us hope."


	5. Chapter 5

_Warning: Lemon scene. M for language._

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha or make any money from it._

* * *

Inuyasha went to relax in the hot springs later on that day with Mio, finding her constant babbling to be oddly soothing. It was very distracting and left him unable to concentrate on his musings.

"The rice here is really good. On the other hand, the raw meat is also nice. I think it's really thoughtful though that your brother has the cook grill your food like humans do, I mean he didn't have to d-!" Mio paused when she noticed how conflicted the half demon looked.

"Inuyasha?" She asked sweetly.

"Hm? I'm okay, I'm just kinda not feeling well." He admitted. "But I'll be better in no time, you'll see."

"Oh, it's that time again?"

"You make it sound like a cycle. I'm not on my cycle, Mio! I'm still a man." He muttered angrily, sinking further into the water. His face felt hot, but it wasn't just from the warm water any longer.

"Well excuse me, sorry!" She exclaimed. "Someone's grumpy today. Well, actually, everyday pretty much."

"Oh, shut up."

"See what I mean? Cheer up!" She chastised gently.

"Whatever." He grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Gee, you've really got a rotten attitude you know."

"Yeah. So?"

"So don't you think you'd be happier if you started acting happier?" She asked.

Lifting his head, his eyes widened at that childish, but very positive piece of advice. Pensively, he looked down at the bubbling water. "Maybe you have a point, Mio."

"Yep, I know I do!" She chirped, nodding assuredly.

'I'll be happier if I believe I'm happy, huh? Happiness is a choice.' Inuyasha realized, blowing out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding.

"I'm gonna go back to the palace now. See you around!" He told her, getting out suddenly.

"Bye!"

...

By dinnertime, Inuyasha still wasn't feeling all that well but he went to the dining hall with everyone else anyway, rather than eat in his room.

Sesshomaru could smell the scent of fertility on him so strongly it nearly drove him crazy. Even though he had acted offended earlier when Inuyasha had implied he might lose his senses, the half demon unfortunately had a good point. He was beginning to lose his self-control the longer he was in Inuyasha's presence. That smell overrode any logical thinking, it made his loins hot and suddenly he wasn't interested in the food before him.

"Inuyasha, you should eat in your room." The demon lord suddenly insisted.

His mother eyed the two curiously, before glancing over at the flushed boy. "Are you not feeling well?" She could smell it too, but thought better to comment on it. For some odd reason, this young hanyou could carry offspring despite being male. It intrigued her, but she wouldn't force him to mate with her son. Not yet, anyhow. She wanted to see just how long the two could resist these changes the half demon was going through.

"No, I feel fine." Inuyasha lied, smiling at her. "I feel great, actually. No problems here, Misaki."

She noticed his lack of honorifics, but simply found it amusing rather than disrespectful. "If you say so. However, you look quite unwell to me. A bit flushed in the face. A fever, perhaps?"

"I wish it was a fever..." He muttered under his breath, taking a huge bite of his fish. In a louder voice, he replied, "I'm okay. I'm just hot, cause it's hot in here."

"It's snowing outside." She said, narrowing her eyes confusedly.

"Is it?" He asked, chewing loudly, "I meant I'm freezing, that's why I'm flushed. Frostbite."

"You haven't been outside in hou-!"

"Just drop it! I'm fine, damn it!" He yelled, smashing angry fists onto the table. The chopsticks and bowls rattled loudly as he did so, his breath coming in heavy, furious pants.

"Goodness. What a temper." She commented, sipping her tea. "You are so much like your father in temperament."

"I am?" Inuyasha blinked curiously.

"Certainly." She replied, nodding.

"I would have to agree with that." Sesshomaru said, finally speaking up.

"Well, excuse me for being alive!" He shouted, scoffing loudly.

"It was more of a compliment, to be truthful." Misaki said evenly.

"...sorry." He mumbled, blushing. "I should probably leave early. I'm not very hungry anymore."

Sesshomaru paused, nearly dropping his chopsticks. His brother really must not have been feeling well to deny finishing his meal, because the hanyou absolutely loved food. Eating was probably number one on his list of things that made him happy.

"Shall I have a servant wrap your food to preserve it so that you may eat it later?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, I'm done. Thanks though."

Once he had left the room, the two full demons stared at each other with mild surprise on their faces.

"How strange. The poor thing must be on some form of a cycle, but it must affect him differently because he's male. So no bleeding I suppose, but he's still suffering from the hormonal part of it. I suppose he's really not feeling very well at all. Oh, the poor dear." She murmured.

Sesshomaru raised a brow ever so slightly, frowning. "You never showed me such concern, mother."

"Of course I have, you are just too ungrateful to remember." She said icily.

If it were in his nature, Sesshomaru would've rolled his eyes and scoffed.

...

Inuyasha laid in bed, sweating way more than he would like right now. It was Valentine's day, and instead of spending it with Kagome like he would've had she still been alive, he was stuck sweating his ass off in his brother's palace.

Taking off his shirt, he tried to cool down by drinking some cold water. It helped slightly, but not enough. To make matters worse, he felt like crying for absolutely no reason in particular. It was annoying, but he assumed this was just part of these odd few days where his scent spiked and smelled pleasantly sweet and intoxicating.

Although, he supposed everything truly did happen for a reason. Had he still been with Kagome, then this weird phase would've occurred anyway, and male demons would still be after him even though he had a human wife. She would've been concerned for him all the time, and it would've made things between them a bit awkward.

Sighing, he decided to try to get some rest. A knock on the door made him groan, and he lifted his head from the pillows.

"Sesshomaru? Come in." He said loudly, sitting up straight on his futon.

The door slid open, revealing the demon lord wearing only a simple white sleeping robe. His silver hair was highlighted luminously by the moon and for a moment Inuyasha was struck by his aristocratic poise. He was just so handsome...

Wait, handsome?

Inuyasha blushed, shaking his head violently. "No, no way! No way in hell!"

"What's wrong with you? Should I call for a healer?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha felt embarrassed suddenly, chuckling a little. "No, I'm...I don't need to see a healer. A therapist, maybe."

"Therapist?"

"Oh, it's a weird modern job from Kagome's era. She told me all about it, she had told me that I might benefit from it or something like that. A therapist is some person who talks to you about all of your issues." Inuyasha explained.

"That sounds rather interesting, actually."

"Really? Is that what you'll do when the modern era arrives?"

"Perhaps, but I do not like to think too far ahead into the future."

"Yeah, me either." Inuyasha agreed wistfully. "So not to be all rude or nothin', but what the hell do you want this late at night?"

"It's not even midnight yet."

"I know, asshole! But I'm tired, okay? Can we just talk in the morning?" Inuyasha asked irritably.

"Forgive me, but this is of importance. It cannot wait." Sesshomaru told him, and suddenly the hanyou didn't like his tone.

_'Oh no...don't tell me...he's gonna get all creepy?'_

"Wait, Sesshomaru-!"

"I wanted to ask if you didn't mind accompanying me tomorrow to a demon village. There have been rumors that someone is planning to summon that hound back, and they want me to give them some information on it. You were there too, so perhaps you would be helpful as well." Sesshomaru explained.

Inuyasha nearly breathed a relieved sigh, smirking. "Oh, that's all? Sure thing. One question though: why couldn't you just write a letter explaining what happened?"

"They insist we meet in person. They've also offered the Western Lands a sizable amount for my assistance."

"Money, huh?"

"Yes."

Inuyasha grinned more genuinely, looking at him directly. "I'll help I guess."

"Good." Was all Sesshomaru said, before turning to leave.

The half demon got up suddenly, intending to drink some more water to cool his flushed body down, when he clumsily fell over something. Sesshomaru was at his side in an instant, pulling him back onto his feet.

"What the hell...?" Inuyasha normally prided himself on his balance and agility, and couldn't believe he'd actually tripped over something.

It was the tray of food that he insisted he didn't want, much to his pleasant surprise. "Sesshomaru, you brought this anyway?"

"I'm surprised you didn't notice me put it down. Although, you are quite out of it presently." He noticed, feeling his brother's hot skin with concern. "You should lie down."

"Planning on it." Inuyasha replied quietly, yet he didn't move.

Neither did the older demon.

It grew painfully quiet, yet the two seemed transfixed suddenly on each other. Sesshomaru suddenly leaned in to bury his nose on Inuyasha's neck, causing the younger man to gasp softly. Their hearts began racing faster, logic rapidly flying out the window as they held onto each other tightly. Inuyasha tried to resist, he told himself that this was wrong, but the feel of another just felt so damn good that he didn't care who it was.

"I do not want to take advantage of you..." Sesshomaru murmured lowly, snapping Inuyasha out of his aroused trance, "Tell me that it is fine and that you trust me, and I will continue. Tell me to stop and that you do not want this, then I shall stop."

"You're making this hard for me, you know. I don't know what I want, damn it." Inuyasha growled, pulling away from him.

"Fair enough then."

"It's just, it's happening so fast and you're way too close to me right now..." Inuyasha paused, letting out a heavy sigh. "And goddamn I am so...not myself right now. But I'm also afraid that I am."

Sesshomaru simply pressed his forehead against the other male's in an attempt to comfort him. It worked, because he felt Inuyasha relax into his touch, gripping onto his fur lightly. The hanyou rubbed his hands in the fur absentmindly for a few moments, admiring the softness of it. Sesshomaru daringly placed a hand on Inuyasha's cheek, cupping it softly.

"Oh, god..." Inuyasha whispered as the other suddenly kissing his neck with bruising force, suckling and nipping at the sensitive flesh. He wanted to fight it, but his body was really enjoying it and admittedly, so was his mind. If only his past self could see this, he probably would've blanched and thrown up at the sight.

But his current self was surprisingly loving every single moment, his body heating up even more as desire made his member throb and harden further. Inuyasha clung onto his brother, kissing him chastely which earned a low growl of amusement from Sesshomaru. For someone who already had sexual experience, Inuyasha certainly still acted like he didn't. There was something endearing about it though so the older male didn't comment on it.

"Is this your first time?" The half demon suddenly asked, pulling back to look at him meaningfully.

"I am pure, but that is beside the point. I intend to take you." He murmured lowly.

"What? Why am I the...you know, bottom? That ain't fair."

Sesshomaru simply looked at him, raising a brow. "Being a submissive is far from terrible. You have more power in this relationship than you are aware of, Inuyasha."

"Huh?"

Sesshomaru kissed him deeply, silencing the half demon. Inuyasha's heartbeat was rapid suddenly and he could barely think anymore. He just wanted to rut, as wrong as it sounded. There was nothing more that he wanted than to be given some sort of release, or else he'd go mad soon.

The demon lord had other plans in mind though. He wanted to see the hanyou desperate - call it sadism, but to him it would make a lovely sight to see his brother on the edge of release only to be denied. Trailing his hands down his chest, Inuyasha shuddered at the feel of another person's hands on his bare chest. Sesshomaru lowered his head, suckling at the half demon's rosy buds which caused the half demon to gasp delightedly and moan softly.

As he sucked on his sensitive buds, long pale fingers lightly dragged down the hanyou's back, making him shiver with pleasure at the ticklish sensation. He let out continuous, sweet moans as Sesshomaru ravished his neck and jawline with deep, pleasurable kisses.

"Take me, damn it. Enough with this goddamn foreplay." Inuyasha growled insistently.

"Surely, you are enjoying yourself?" The demon lord asked, almost teasingly if the hanyou didn't know better.

"Well yeah, but I just...damn it, I want..." Now Inuyasha was frustrated and horny, which was not a good combination. "Take me."

Nodding, the demon lord laid them both down on the bed, their clothes tossed quickly to the floor hastily as they continued kissing harshly. Inuyasha was so overwhelmed by his heat and fairly embarrassed by this point, that he didn't even care that this was Sesshomaru of all people he was bedding with.

Sesshomaru pulled back and Inuyasha finally got a good view of his naked lover. The demon lord's body was well-muscled, but not as muscular as he imagined. His eyes were softened with a rare warmth and lust, his pale skin glowing in the faint light of the full moon. Little did Inuyasha realize that the other was admiring him too.

Reaching down to caress a puppy ear, their lips locked again. Sesshomaru suddenly felt lucky to have such a beautiful mate. Brash and annoying he might be at times, he really was a good choice. Inuyasha's lips were marvelously plump, his skin had a nice tan hue to it, and his body was slender and nicely shaped for a male. It sent heat right to the older man's loins, his eyes glowing red for a moment from lust.

Inuyasha breathed in nervously, before sitting up to grab the other's cock hesitantly. Sesshomaru seemed mildly surprised, not expecting the action.

"Tonight is about you. You do not need to pleasure me, Inuyasha." He told him quietly.

"I want to, so just shut up." He replied, slowly stroking the shaft as he watched his brother's action intently.

The older male tensed, his eyes narrowing from pleasure slightly but otherwise made no indication that it felt good. He was totally quiet, much to Inuyasha's dismay. Personally, he enjoyed being loud but he had to remember this was Sesshomaru after all.

"Does it feel good?" The hanyou asked gruffly after a few good minutes of him stroking the other's member, feeling it pulsate and harden in his hand.

"Y-Yes." The demon's lord voice actually broke, making the half demon smirk crookedly.

Leaning down, Inuyasha dragged his tongue along the shaft making Sesshomaru tense up impossibly further, licking all the way to the sensitive tip.

Sesshomaru could hardly stand it anymore - his virgin body felt like it was already on the edge of release, and he didn't want to prematurely come. That would ruin everything or at the very least it'd be quite embarrassing.

Gently lifting Inuyasha's head from his cock, he smirked when the hanyou gave him a confused look.

"I want you now." He told him, pushing him down on all fours.

Inuyasha gasped excitedly, taken aback as his rear was expose fully to the cold air and his eager mate. He couldn't see what Sesshomaru was doing, which strangely made him even more aroused than before. A finger tentatively circled his entrance, causing the hanyou's breath to hitch. Inuyasha let out a loud moan when he felt a tongue press against it, burying his face in the pillows as his hands grabbed for anything he could hold.

He felt like he was in heaven momentarily as his mate licked his entrance slowly. One finger gently prepared him, followed by another. Inuyasha grew nervous, grunting somewhat at the slight discomfort. He wriggled his hips around, trying to adjust to having 'those' up there. He knew it wasn't the most uncomfortable part, but still.

Once Sesshomaru felt he'd sufficiently prepared his mate, he moved directly behind Inuyasha. His kiss distracted the hanyou for a moment. Then a hot flash of pain. Inuyasha couldn't breathe or move away from the hot stab in his entrance. The younger man panted heavily, trying to get used to feeling of being stretched so much. Sesshomaru was only halfway in, but gave his mate all the time he needed to adjust. Moments later, Inuyasha simply nodded while gripping the blankets tightly.

Sesshomaru pushed deeper and rolled, a smaller flash of pain. Then he pulled back and rolled his hips. He was stretching him bit by bit. Inuyasha felt his whole body then; he was covered in sweat and raspy breathed. His cock stayed hard. Inuyasha stifled a loud moan of pleasure by burying his face into the pillows as his entrance was painfully filled completely as the demon lord fully sheathed himself inside the younger male, feeling like it was nearly stretched to its limits. It felt blissfully wonderful and yet very uncomfortable as the older male began moving, the pain gradually turning into pleasure as he hit his sensitive spot over and over again. Inuyasha's moans soon spilled out uncontrollably, helpless to the pleasure as he held himself up on his hands and knees, his body trembling slightly from the sensations he was feeling.

Soon, he felt nothing but pleasure, Inuyasha's slim body sweaty and hot.

"I want you to beg me to come." Sesshomaru murmured, slowing down abruptly.

Inuyasha nearly whined, grunting frustratedly. "Are you kidding me? I was close."

The hanyou locked eyes with him and knew he was coming...deep inside of him a kernel of heat started to spread. A ticklish, pleasurable sensation welled up in his shaft and the hanyou groaned with need as he pushed back on the demon lord's shaft with impatience.

"I know you are close."

"Damn it, move already!"

The older man sped up suddenly, thrusting into the half demon with deep, quick movements. The half demon's moans along with the sound of skin slapping skin took the demon lord over the edge all too quickly.

Inuyasha felt his cock throbbing, feeling Sesshomaru release inside of him. The hanyou went over the edge moments later, crying out as he came hard suddenly.

They panted for air heavily, enjoying the afterglow. Sesshomaru almost felt like he couldn't move, and the intensity of his orgasm had him frozen to the spot. Inuyasha could barely move either, softly moaning. Seconds later, Sesshomaru pulled out and laid next to his new mate. Instinct told him to mark his mate, but he didn't. They were humanoid demons after all and he wouldn't lower himself to such animalistic behavior. However, the skin of Inuyasha's slender neck did look enticing, but he refrained himself. To mark Inuyasha would be to permanently claim him, and he didn't want to tie the hanyou down. Inuyasha was too free-spirited for such a lasting bond, and the younger male might not even want to stay in the relationship Sesshomaru realized with a slight frown.

"What's the matter? We just had _sex_, shouldn't you at least look neutral or something?" Inuyasha asked amusedly, grinning at him with a mirthful stare.

"I am happy." The demon lord insisted, before continuing lowly, "I just wonder if you truly want me or if it is merely your heat."

"No, I want you. Unbelievable, but true." Inuyasha replied, smirking although there was a warmth to his eyes. "And I gotta hand it to you, for someone who was supposedly inexperienced, you were good. Really good actually."

"Was I?" Sesshomaru felt oddly proud of that, looking over at the hanyou.

"Yep. Of course, you're good at everything so I guess it's not all that surprising..." Inuyasha murmured, scoffing. "It's so damn irritating sometimes."

Sesshomaru stifled any comments he had about calling the hanyou himself irritating, but kept it to himself. He loved the little hanyou, and he wasn't about to start arguments with him right now after what they'd just shared together. Pulling the younger man to his chest, Sesshomaru awkwardly wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on the hanyou's head. Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably, before seeming to relent and laid his head on the other's chest contentedly with an unsure, yet calm look in his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

_Warning: Yaoi/mpreg_

_Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters, of course I don't own Inuyasha._

* * *

It was only a few weeks later that Inuyasha began to feel...off. He was horribly nauseous from about midnight to dawn, but never threw up. He was sleepy and he just felt weird. As though he were sick, but not quite. It was annoying as hell, but like any reasonable man he did what he thought was best.

He ignored it.

Inuyasha sat in the dining hall with Mio, drinking some tea to calm his stomach. He'd asked the servants for it on the lowdown, demanding that they didn't tell anyone that he was feeling strange. Mainly because of his uncanny ability to threaten, they agreed and solemnly promised not to tell a soul. So far, they'd kept their promise.

"I thought you hated tea." Mio commented off-handedly.

"I do, but this blend is...it's good." He said unconvincingly.

Mio shrugged it off much to his relief, but then he caught her staring at him with a rather dreamy, admiring stare.

"What?" He snapped furiously.

"Your skin is absolutely glowing. It must be the tea or something." She said, smiling adorably at him.

"It's not the tea, I don't know what it is." Inuyasha mumbled, standing up and walking up to a mirror.

He hadn't noticed it before until she had pointed it out, but his skin really was glowing more than usual. Inuyasha shrugged it off, figuring it was just a coincidence. Maybe it was all the time he spent in the hot springs now, that was most likely the cause anyway.

Deep inside though, he knew what was really going on but wanted to deny it desperately. After losing his first pup at only three months, he didn't want to get his hopes up. Inuyasha knew he was pregnant, he couldn't smell it yet but he could tell. He had experienced the same symptoms before, almost exactly the same except the last time his morning sickness had been much worse.

"Damn it..." He muttered, clenching his fists, "What am I gonna do?"

"Do about what?" Mio chirped loudly.

Flinching, he looked over at her with wide eyes. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten that she was sitting there.

"Oh, um, nothing. It ain't that important."

Sesshomaru entered the hall just then, looking stoic as always. However, he didn't look nearly as cold as usual. It seemed having a mate was finally the thing to make him just a bit happier and expressive.

"Inuyasha." He greeted, pulling the hanyou in for a kiss.

The younger male moved back though, holding his stomach subconsciously. "Do we have to go back to that demon village to decide what to do about the hound? Since it's come back now and all?"

"No, one meeting was sufficient. In any case, it will keep reappearing I fear until it eliminates all demons. That seems to be the plan. I wish I knew who was behind it." Sesshomaru said, not commenting on how distant Inuyasha had been the past month.

"Well, you can't keep sending it back to the underworld. We've gotta find out who it is and stop them. Although, maybe it's best not to stop it." Inuyasha said pensively.

"What?"

"Like I said before, I've been to the future. It's totally different from now. I figure it's not a good thing to try and change it. As selfish as it sounds, it's every man for himself. Or demon, whatever." Inuyasha muttered.

"Are you suggesting that we simply fight for our own survival, and leave other demons to protect themselves?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"...well, yeah." Inuyasha said meekly, shrugging.

"That is acceptable, I just wanted to make sure I understood. That is all."

"You're okay sometimes, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha looked impressed, nodding as he crossed his arms.

"I am assuming that is a good thing."

"Yeah, pretty much."

...

In their bedroom, the two were going at it again, but Inuyasha seemed anxious this time. What he was so tense about, Sesshomaru didn't know. As he sheathed himself fully in his mate, he kissed his neck lovingly.

Inuyasha was straddled on his hips, hanging on the arms of the chair that they were in. They were facing each other, the position very intimate and very close. As he rode him, he couldn't fully enjoy being taken in such a pleasurable manner because of the pup. He worried Sesshomaru would smell it somehow, and would get upset. The demon lord had hinted that although he was pleased with Inuyasha's ability to carry, he didn't want pups at all. The demon lord was content for it to be just the two of them, simply put.

"Ah..." He moaned, rolling his head back as he enjoyed being stretched and taken so roughly. Gasping excitedly, he gripped onto Sesshomaru's shoulder as he bounced harder on his cock, the baby suddenly gone from his mind. "Yes...! That's it, right there..." He moaned, totally lost in a haze of arousal. He didn't know what he saying anymore. All he could focus on was that sweet feeling welling up in his stomach and cock, growing more intense the longer he rode him while stroking his own member.

Sesshomaru let out a surprisingly vocal moan as he came. Inuyasha released moments later, his entrance contracting around the other male's length. They were both tired, sweaty, but very relaxed as they sat there panting harshly.

The demon lord's eyes suddenly widened, taking a sniff. "Do you smell that, Inuyasha?"

"I-!"

"Jaken approaches. Get dressed." He said hastily, gently pushing the hanyou off his lap.

They both got dressed, and moments later the imp slid the door open noisily. "Hello my lords, I just wanted to inform you that the healer wishes to speak to Lord Inuyasha."

"Huh? Me? What for?" Inuyasha asked, blinking several times.

"Apparently, she's aware you've been requesting a tea normally prescribed to-!" He was cut off by Inuyasha's picking him up quickly and clamping down tightly on his mouth. The imp struggled in his grip, his legs flailing comically as he glared up at the half demon.

"Are you ill?" Sesshomaru actually sounded concerned, which would've touched him more if he wasn't so busy trying to conceal the very 'illness' that the other man was worried about.

"No, I'm fine. I'll just go see what she wants. It's probably just for a favor or something. See you!" He said, running to the healer's chambers with an annoyed look.

"Put me down, half demon!" Jaken shouted.

"Not a chance! You ain't ratting me out."

"But don't you want Lord Sesshomaru to know? Surely, he will be happy to hear that you two are expecting a child."

"I guess you're right. Still, I wanna know how she even found out." He muttered. "I told the servants not to say anything, damn it."

He entered her room with a sour look, dropping Jaken uncaringly onto the floor. He glared at him again, before leaving quickly lest he experience Inuyasha's wrath further.

The healer looked up at him, her calm elderly eyes soothing him for a moment. Smiling, Yuzuki gestured for him to sit down. The elderly demoness raised a hand when she saw him about to yell something at her, and thankfully he listened for once.

"Child, I found out on my own. It wasn't hard to tell. I am surprised no one knows, but you and that imp." She said quietly, folding her hands onto her lap.

"How could you tell? I haven't been getting sick."

"Yes, but the glowing skin, the loss of appetite, and the sleepiness. I figured it out quite easily, as I have been a midwife and healer for many years now." She explained.

"Oh, I see." He said, sighing.

"Shall I check the pup for you? You might as well start getting check-ups, since you're already a little over a month now. You'll be two moons soon." She said.

"I know...and yeah I'll get the stupid check-up. I guess I'm keeping it." He told her, nodding.

"You don't want it?"

"Well, yes and no. Anyhow, I don't wanna talk about it. Can we make this check-up quick?"

"Certainly, child."

After prodding him in places that made him feel awkward and uncomfortable, she smiled reassuringly at him.

"The pup is doing fine, and so are you. You're at a good weight."

"When is it due? I know about human babies, but what about dog demons?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Don't deny half your heritage, young one. You are half human, as you already know. More to the point, dog demon pregnancies last nine months just like mortals." His eyes widened at that information, and she added, "This is because they need time to develop a humanoid form, since they are demons and not just typical dogs."

"Oh, I get it."

"Since you are only two moons along, I predict the pup will be here in the fall - in October to be more precise. If that's all, I will see you in another two weeks."

"Okay, thanks."

"Not at all, my lord."

...

Sesshomaru glanced up when Inuyasha entered their room later, and he could almost literally taste the immense tension pouring off of him in waves. He watched as the hanyou fiddled with the golden kimono he was wearing today, watched as the young man bit his lip, and looked as he sat down opposite him with a sigh.

Finally, he spoke. "What is it?"

Inuyasha merely slid a piece of parchment across the low table in their bedroom that they used sometimes for eating or relaxing with something to read. Sesshomaru eyed it, picking it up while his eyes scanned it quickly. It was a list of things they needed that were all...baby-related.

"Infant outfits, toys, bassinet..." Sesshomaru set the parchment down, looking up at Inuyasha incredulously.

"Apparently, you're gonna be a dad. I'm pr..pre..." He swallowed, unable to say it. "Having a baby."

The demon lord didn't know how to react. There were a hundred different ways he wanted to react, that it was overwhelming. All he did was sit there, staring impassively at him which made Inuyasha feel worse.

Holding his breath, the half demon waited for some sort of reaction.

Anything.

Sesshomaru sat there, staring at the hanyou for what felt like forever. It was so quiet that even their pulses were audible in the silence of the room. The demon lord didn't know how he should feel. It had been one thing to get romantically involved with another. He had always sworn to himself that he would never love anyone, for it was foolish and made one vulnerable. After witnessing his father die all in the name of love, he had vowed to never follow that tragic path.

Then the very infant he had loathed in the past had grown up, and here they were in love.

Now they were going to be parents, also something Sesshomaru had told himself would never happen. He had tolerated Rin and Kohaku, but the idea of having one of his own had been very unappealing. However, the half demon was pregnant. Everything had changed.

"I am pleased to hear such news." Sesshomaru finally said, trying to offer Inuyasha semblance of a small grin to reassure him.

The hanyou seemed unnerved by the smile, but happiness radiated from him. "I'm really glad to hear that honestly. You scared me for a second."

"I am glad." He assured him, once more.

Taking his hand, he pressed a kiss to it. Inuyasha looked flustered and nervous, snatching his hand away from him.

"You don't gotta treat me like a girl, you know." He said, his face heating up.

"I was just trying to show affection. I will take good care of you, and should you need anything just ask me. I will try to make this time as comfortable as possible for you." Sesshomaru told him.

The other smiled gratefully, looking down a bit. "That means a lot. Thanks."


	7. Chapter 7

_Warning: Yaoi/mpreg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

* * *

Time went by rather peacefully after that. Inuyasha's pregnancy was smooth, much to his delight. Once he made it past the first trimester, he felt a little more relaxed about the whole thing. Any fears about childbirth he tried to push from his mind. Rather, he kept himself busy buying items for the pup. Misaki was also helpful as well, much to their surprise. At first she had reacted neutrally, but as time went on she seemed more and more excited the closer his due date got.

Inuyasha sat rubbing his belly, gasping when he felt a sharp kick. Pressing his hand against the firm, rounded skin he grinned with fascination as he felt a little hand press against his. Warmth spread throughout his body, a content smile on his face as he tried to lay down and get comfortable.

At nine months however, it was difficult. Eventually he got frustrated and chucked all the pillows off the bed angrily.

"Damn it! Damn it to hell!" He yelled, stilling when he heard the door slid open.

"I am surprised the pup hasn't come early what with all your fits of anger. Surely, it's stressful for you and the child?" Sesshomaru asked quietly.

"Whatever." Inuyasha grumbled, "I know I have anger issues, okay? I just can't get comfortable..." The hanyou paused, sighing defeatedly, "I'm so tired..."

The way he said it sent concern racing through the demon lord suddenly. Sesshomaru picked the pillows up with shocking grace, making even the most mundane action look elegant some kind of way. He gestured for the half demon to move up in the bed a little, and he did with a bit of difficulty.

Fluffing the pillows out, he arranged them in such a way that might be more comfortable for the pregnant half demon. Inuyasha tried laying down once more, making sure his belly was resting on the pillows instead. He sighed with relief when he realized how comfy he was, the fatigue catching up with him swiftly.

Soon enough, he was asleep with a hand resting on his large bump. Sesshomaru hesitantly reached out, rubbing his mate's stomach. He had to admit, he was nervous about the pup's arrival. It still didn't feel quite real to him. Little did he know, the half demon felt the same way.

...

After waking up from his nap, the half demon noted with a sigh that he slept longer than he had meant to. It was already dark outside much to his dismay. Sniffing a bit, he turned his head and smiled when he saw a tray of food waiting for him on the low table near the end of their futon.

He was about to get up and get it, when he heard the door slid open. "Stay there, I will bring it to you."

"No that's okay, I gotta go for the hundredth time today anyway." Inuyasha said, waving the demon lord off.

Once he'd relieved himself, Inuyasha practically devoured the meal before him. He looked sad after he ate rather than content though, sparking Sesshomaru's curiosity. If he didn't know better, he could've sworn he saw faint tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong, brother?"

"It's stupid, I just really want some potato chips but I can't have any cause they don't even exist yet!" Inuyasha yelled angrily, then blushed as he realized how upset he was over something trivial, "Sorry, it's the hormones..."

"Are they that good?"

"Oh yeah, definitely. Except for the spicy kind, I hate spicy food." Inuyasha told him. "And this is kinda embarrassing to admit, but I'm still pretty hungry."

"What else would you like? I can get you more."

"I want something...sweet."

"You do not like sweets usually. How odd. In any case, I will see if I can get you some pastries."

"Sounds good."

Only minutes later, Inuyasha was in heaven. He was eating pastries, while Sesshomaru rubbed his feet in an attempt to give him a massage.

"I'm surprised you're doing that. It seems beneath you." The hanyou realized.

"Taking care of my mate and pup is not beneath me, Inuyasha. I do not mind doing this."

Inuyasha only smiled in return, before putting another pastry in his mouth.

...

The following afternoon, the two sat in a brief meeting. A guard had asked them to speak with him, because he had awful news. Sesshomaru had insisted Inuyasha lay down and continue to rest, but the half demon was adamant about coming to the meeting too even though he'd been having false contractions on and off the past few weeks.

Katashi sat before them, taking in a deep breath before placing his hands onto his knees with a pensive look. "My lords, I bring awful news."

"The hound has devoured many demons, leaving only a handful left." Sesshomaru replied coldly.

"Yes, how did you know?" The guard asked, sweeping his black hair back as he looked up with wide eyes.

"It was not difficult to figure out. The demonic presence I usually feel has been weakening over the months." Sesshomaru replied.

The demon lord waited for Inuyasha to pipe in like he usually did, and was confused when he didn't. He saw Katashi's concerned face before he even looked over at the pregnant hanyou. Inuyasha looked distinctly uncomfortable, his scrunched face covered slightly by his hand. He was breathing deeply though his nose while his body appeared to tense. Instead of a moan, a few tears managed to slip past Inuyasha's tightly closed eyes as he breathed out shakily.

"Inuyasha?"

Still no answer. The hanyou placed a hand onto his mate's shoulder, waiting for the pain to pass. He couldn't fathom why this type of agony existed, he could barely talk or breathe through it at that. It was worse than any pain he'd experienced so far, and his respect for women only increased as he suffered through this annoying, stabbing pain. Sesshomaru reached out, rubbing his back soothingly with a subtly worried look. Once it receded slightly, he finally uncovered his face and let out a relieved, small sigh.

"Oh man, I think she's coming." He said, placing a hand on his rounded bump.

Sesshomaru panicked momentarily, but it didn't show. "Are you in labor or is it false contractions again?"

"I'm not sure...I'll see the healer later. Anyway, what was the issue?" Inuyasha asked, trying to compose himself again.

The two men still looked a little worried, but got back to business once they were sure he was okay. "Well Lord Inuyasha, I wanted to inform you that the hound has sucked many demons into hell, sentencing them to their demises."

"I figured as much. I don't smell as many demons around as I used to." Inuyasha said, nodding. "That means if it ever comes here, we need to figure out a way to stop it completely without having to send it back to the underworld again."

"Of course." Sesshomaru agreed.

"Very good, then. Thank you both for listening." Katashi said, bowing shortly.

"Is that all?"

"Y-Yes, my lord. Why?"

"No reason, I was simply curious."

"I see." Katashi stood completely, bowing again. "Take care of him, Lord Sesshomaru."

"I can take care of myself!" Inuyasha spat furiously, folding his arms as he glared at him.

"I know you can, I was merely trying to be polite."

"You've got an answer for everything, don't you?" The hanyou asked accusingly.

"Please don't be upset my lord, it's not good for the pup." Katashi said calmly.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said, but he did smile a bit at the guard. Of all the demons here, he treated him with some respect and kindness. "See you later, Katashi."

"Goodbye, Lord Inuyasha."

...

Inuyasha slowly untied his obi, making sure nobody was around. Although he was fine with his new figure, he didn't want anyone else seeing him and commenting about 'how big he'd gotten' or 'goodness, he would explode soon'. If there was one annoying thing people were great at, it was pointing out the obvious.

The hanyou had tried to only focus on the positive things people said though, and he himself was fascinated by his shape. It was surreal to him, and even almost somewhat amazing. As a hanyou who had resigned himself to the thought he would never able be to have children, this was the ultimate blessing.

His eyes looked in the mirror curiously as he rubbed his stomach, feeling peaceful and suddenly very excited to meet the little pup that was currently kicking him.

"I think your stomach has dropped. She will be here soon." Sesshomaru commented.

"I hope so. I just wanna see her already." Inuyasha said, about to tie his loose crimson kimono back up until Sesshomaru's hands stopped him.

The hanyou didn't move, but his eyes flickered upwards with a mildly shocked look. He watched as appreciative hands traced down his body, resting on his belly. Suddenly, Inuyasha felt self-conscious as Sesshomaru's eyes fully drank in the sight of his pregnant form. It was unnerving to say the least. Inuyasha couldn't remember the last time he'd allowed him to see him completely nude - probably not since the first few months. His libido had gone down rather than up the last couple of months, but not because he felt unattractive. He was just so tired, to the point where even the healer thought it was a bit concerning. However, he was on bed rest now, so it didn't matter how much he slept or not. He was confined the bedroom for the most part anyway.

"You look beautiful." Sesshomaru decided, smirking.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha asked, raising a brow disbelievingly.

"Yes, even more so while with child." He assured him, kissing him gently.

Inuyasha smiled at the compliment, looking down at the demon lord's hands. Covering them with his own, they both enjoyed a moment of bliss and contentment, just being with one another and feeling the child's movements.

Sesshomaru grinned at how hard the pup kicked, noting that she would indeed be strong. They'd found out her gender months ago, when the scent of the pup became stronger and easier to smell. It definitely smelled female, although it wasn't an accurate guarantee that it'd be a daughter. There was a chance it was a boy, but they both wanted a girl for different reasons. However, the health of the child was the most important concern.

"What are we gonna name her?" Inuyasha wondered suddenly. "She's due any day now and we haven't thought of names for the, uh, princess."

"We should wait until we see her, I think."

"Hm, think so? I guess that's alright."

...

Misaki sat with Inuyasha, showing him more outfits she'd gotten for the pup. They were mostly girl kimonos, so if was a boy they wouldn't have much use for them. They would have to start all over with baby clothes if that were the case. Inuyasha looked bored, but inwardly he was admiring how tiny the clothes were. It was...as much as he didn't like the word...really cute. Adorable, actually.

"Do you like them?" She asked monotonously.

"Yeah, they're nice. Thanks." He replied, nodding.

Her eyes landed on his stomach, then she looked back up at him neutrally. "May I?"

"Huh?"

She went ahead and rubbed his stomach anyway, but he didn't seem bothered by it so she continued. Inuyasha folded the rest of the clothes up, and sighed heavily.

"What's wrong, hanyou?"

He gave her a funny look, but kept his tongue in check this time. He was getting tired of her calling him hanyou, but he was too pregnant and tired to really care much right now.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired again. I can't believe how much energy this pup is draining..." He said, cupping his belly with both hands with an agitated expression on his face.

"I was the same way while carrying Sesshomaru. It affects everyone differently. Perhaps you should lie down." She suggested.

"I know, but I'm sick of doing nothing. I didn't realize life was so boring while pregnant. I can't fight, can't jump around too much, can't do much of anything come to think of it..." He murmured thoughtfully.

"Do not worry. It will be over soon. It's October now, so she will be here any moment. Enjoy the peace while you can." She told him.

"Hm?"

"If you think pregnancy is the hardest part, you're mistaken. Labor and parenthood are far more difficult, especially if the child is rowdy and temperamental." She explained.

"Right." Inuyasha agreed, before continuing, "So, what was Sesshomaru like as a child anyway?"

"Oh, nothing like he is now. I had to really shape that boy to be the man I wanted him to be. He was so much like his father, just as you are." She said quietly.

"I see." Inuyasha said, his eyes widening. '_You mean he actually used to have a **personality**? And man, is she one controlling mother. I wonder what kind of parent I'll be.'_

...

The two brothers sat below the palace, in a grassy clearing with a fire going. It was warm and soothing, the cracking noises somehow relaxing the half demon. He rubbed his stomach again, wincing when he felt a dull, cramping ache. It felt like it was in his back, so he tried awkwardly to rub at it. Sesshomaru noticed this, moving his hand away and rubbed it for him without even glancing at him. The demon lord's gaze was focused on the fire, calm and neutral.

"It's a nice night." Inuyasha commented off-handedly, looking up at the stars. Kagome had made him appreciate all the things he'd found mundane and stupid in the past.

"It is." The demon lord agreed.

"Do you think we'll be, um, good parents?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly, his puppy ears flickering slightly.

"Why do you ask?" The demon lord looked at him with subtle confusion.

The half demon shrugged, clearing his throat. "I was just wondering. Hell, I mean, I'm about to pop this kid out and I don't feel connected to it yet. It's almost like my mind can't process that this pregnancy is happening or something. If I can't connect to it while pregnant, how am I supposed to be a good parent?"

"Inuyasha-!"

"Damn it, I just-! I don't know if I'm ready." He admitted honestly.

"Neither am I. But the universe has decided that we be blessed with children at this point in our lives, and I believe that everything happens for a reason whether good or bad." Sesshomaru replied quietly.

"Sesshomaru...thanks." Inuyasha replied, grimacing at how emotional he sounded. He couldn't tell if he sounded glad or like he was about to cry. Probably both.

"You are welcome, but I have the feeling we are delving into emotional territory, and if you do not mind I would rather sit and stare into the fire in silence." Sesshomaru said evenly.

"Alright. Sounds good."

"However, I do not want you to feel as though you could not speak to me about your issues."

"...thank you."

Soon the earth began rumbling as though an earthquake was occurring, causing both men to stand suddenly. Inuyasha stood swiftly with Sesshomaru's help, digging his hands into his back as he looked around suspiciously.

"You think the hound that you scented earlier is coming here?" Inuyasha asked loudly over the rumbling.

"Indubitably." Sesshomaru answered, narrowing his eyes slowly. "It has probably killed the lesser demons and is now working on the more powerful youkai."

"It's about time it showed up anyway. We'll put a stop to it." Inuyasha said determinedly.

"Are you mad?" Sesshomaru asked quietly. "You're heavily pregnant, you are not doing anything right now except for heading back up the palace."

"Then why'd you let me scout with you if you weren't gonna let me fight! That just ain't fair, damn it!" Inuyasha shouted furiously. "Besides, this kid is overdue anyway. It's not like she wants to come out."

"You are overdue?"

"Yes, I've told you that already. Her due date was mid-October, but it's the twentieth or something like that. She's a week late and counting!"

"I'm sure it's difficult, but she will be here soon."

"Everyone keeps saying that, but she still ain't here yet..." Inuyasha muttered, sighing heavily as he rubbed at his back again.

The black beast of the netherworld finally made its appearance, crashing heavily onto the grass with wide red eyes. Sesshomaru took a step back, as did Inuyasha. The demon lord silently gestured for the hanyou to leave this place, but he only shook his head adamantly in reply.

"Stubborn fool. Is your need to fight more important the child's safety and yours?" Sesshomaru growled.

Inuyasha frowned heavily at those words, looking down at his large, rounded belly. "No, it's not worth it. I'll go back, but be careful."

"Maternal instincts coming out, I presume?"

"Very funny." Inuyasha said dryly, before hopping onto Ah-Un and grabbing its reins.

The hound howled so loudly that even Sesshomaru squinted at the haunting, deafening sound. Inuyasha's ears were slicked against his skull as he took off into the skies, looking down on the fight with widened eyes.

It took a wide, menacing step towards the demon lord with a predatory look in its glowing red eyes. The three heads sniffed around, before focusing in on Sesshomaru. The dog demon tensed, before quickly swinging his sword.

"Meido Zangetsuha!"

The hound moved so fast neither brother could quickly enough - it grabbed Sesshomaru in its mouth before it was sucked in along with the demon lord.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha screamed, a flare of panic rising in his chest.

* * *

_A/N: The rest will be posted soon. If you liked it, then please leave a comment if you have the time. It's appreciated! Thanks for reading!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Warning: Mpreg. Birth scene. M for language._

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha or make money from it._

* * *

The vortex closed, and as it closed the hanyou let out a breath of disbelief. He shook his head slowly, gripping the reins more tightly.

"That...it can't just end like that...damn it, Sesshomaru! You'd better find a way back!" Inuyasha yelled angrily, but inside he was fully panicking, worried for his mate's safety.

Luckily, Misaki suddenly flew down, hearing all the commotion. Floating in mid-air, she looked over at the pregnant hanyou curiously.

"What's happened here?"

"Sesshomaru's been sucked into the underworld along with that hound!" He exclaimed, fully showing his concern.

"Has he?" She asked uninterestedly, as though he'd talked to her about something unimportant.

Another vortex opened back up, and Inuyasha sighed in relief as Sesshomaru leapt out and onto the ground.

"Thank goodness, I was so terribly worried." Misaki said quietly.

"You didn't seem worried at all..." Inuyasha muttered, rolling his eyes.

"In any case, I'm glad I didn't have to use my Meido Stone. You are getting stronger everyday, Sesshomaru." She praised.

His eyes widened at the compliment for a moment, before staring at her expressionlessly. "That is perhaps the first nice thing you have ever said about me."

"I am not a complete monster." She replied airily, smiling in a hollow manner.

Inuyasha smirked at the two, before heading back up the palace. The others followed suit, flying quickly on either side on him.

...

"So, did you destroy it?" Inuyasha asked later that night.

"No. It's impossible to truly kill the hound of the netherworld. However, I subdued it." He murmured.

"What do you mean exactly?"

"There are few demons left, as you know. Mainly royals and strong demons. I put a seal on it, binding it with Tenseiga's energy so that it remains trapped in the underworld regardless of who tries to summon it, be it human or demon." Sesshomaru explained.

"That's great. Why didn't you just do that be-!"

"Silence."

"Whatever. Point is, you could've-!"

"Enough."

"Hey, don't tell me to shut up! I'll shut up when I'm read-!" Inuyasha paused, the strangest look on his face all of a sudden.

It immediately made Sesshomaru go to his side, looking at him observantly. "What is it?"

"I think...I wet myself?"

Sesshomaru sniffed, shaking his head quickly. "No, your water has broken finally."

"Huh? But I'm a guy, it's not supposed to be able to break on its own. The healer said she would do it for me." Inuyasha disagreed, but a deep, aching cramp cut off anything else he had to say. Humming deeply, he gripped the low table in their room and closed his eyes.

"Apparently, it can break on its own. I shall call for the healer, Inuyasha."

The half demon didn't answer, he simply nodded a couple times while moaning lowly. _'Apparently, those contractions earlier weren't false ones today...thank god. At the same time, I'm scared. This is the last thing I thought I would ever have to do as a guy...I don't know if I'm prepared for this...'_

The painful, intense iron grip around his back and stomach eased and he relaxed himself with a deep breath. He laid his head onto the table, onto his folded arms and tried to enjoy the break from the contractions.

Sesshomaru hurried back with the healer just in time to see his mate tense up. Inuyasha looked up, his expression pained and miserable.

"Sesshomaru." He said tersely, his voice pained and quiet - he sounded nothing like he usually did.

The demon lord realized it didn't matter if he'd been in labor for minutes or hours before this - the baby was coming tonight whether they were ready for her or not. Glancing at the date, it read the twentieth.

"Okay, child, I'm going to help you get through this." Yuzuki assured him gently, tying his long hair up into a high ponytail for him. " Lord Sesshomaru? I assume you intend to stay despite the fact that fathers are not allowed in the birthing room?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then can you get some water for the poor dear? Thank you."

A nod was her answer.

He returned with some water, and once the contraction eased up the pregnant half demon drank it gratefully. Inuyasha smiled nervously at Sesshomaru, who surprised him by taking one of his hands and rubbing it comfortingly with soothing, gentle motions of his thumb.

"Can I assist you in another way? Tell me."

"I'm okay, really. It just hurts like hell, but it'll be over eventually."

"That's the spirit. Just think of the little pup you'll have at the end of this ordeal. The agony is worth it, believe me."

"I guess so." He said nervously.

She rubbed his back comfortingly, smiling at him. "You're doing well, child. Relax a little."

"Easier said than done..." He muttered.

After getting him settled onto a comfortable smaller futon on the ground, surrounded by pillows, Inuyasha took this time to try to relax and tell the healer how often he'd been having pains prior to the water breaking.

Suddenly, his face bundled and his entire body seemed to shift in all directions as he trembled. Whimpering slightly, he turned onto his side as best he could and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand without thinking.

"It really hurts...damn..." He panted, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to breathe through the contraction.

A pained groan spilled over his lips and Sesshomaru rubbed his aching back, helping him into a sitting position quickly. Inuyasha pressed himself closer to his mate, wrapping his arms around his shoulders as he buried his face into his chest. Sesshomaru almost gasped as he felt his mate's bump press into his stomach, noticing the tension and hardness of the muscles as the contraction peaked. Inuyasha opened his mouth in a voiceless cry, his breath sounding strangled as he shook his head desperately.

"You need to breathe, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said firmly. Inuyasha drew a large breath and let it out with a loud, long moan.

"There's too much pressure on my back." Inuyasha murmured, panting less heavily once the pain ended.

"Get onto your hands and knees, dear. It will help a bit." Yuzuki reassured him.

Once on all fours comfortably, he handled the next few pains a bit better as they steadily grew closer together. Time seemed to drag on, the pain agonizing and leaving him slightly nauseous. He was glad suddenly that he had decided to only eat a small dinner tonight, because had he eaten his usual amount he knew he would've thrown it up already.

...

Hours later, Inuyasha was sweaty, moaning, and exhausted. It was the middle of the night and for once, he just wanted to sleep. Fatigue made his eyes burn, and if it weren't for this agony he'd definitely have been asleep by now.

Another pain started, and he actually whimpered sharply catching their attention. "Oh god, it hurts! I can't..." He panted, trembling as he clutched his belly.

Sesshomaru looked on, unsure of how he felt. It was both embarrassing, yet amazing to watch Inuyasha go through such an ordeal. While it was odd to see his younger brother in so much pain, he also had a newfound respect for him.

"It is fine, you are doing well." The healer said, brushing his bangs back.

"No...no...please help me." He moaned, choking on tears that wanted to escape, but the healer knew he wasn't speaking to them. Her eyes softened and she continued to offer him small words of comfort as he labored.

"I will be back in a moment." Sesshomaru said suddenly, feeling oddly tense and nervous. He'd never heard the other man sound so pained and defeated before, and he just needed a brief break for a moment. It also reminded him to pay a respectful visit with his own mother later on.

...

About three hours later, sometime around four in the morning, Yuzuki grinned delightedly as she checked his entrance once more.

"Okay, child. It's happening. You can push now." She told him.

Inuyasha was so tired, he didn't even bother asking how just how the hell that was even possible considering he was male, but instead he only sighed with relief and went with his body's commands.

"I need to push." He insisted, letting out a distressed whimper as the pressure made him push down suddenly. He wanted - no, he needed this pup out. He couldn't wait anymore.

"You cannot push just yet," She informed him calmly, to which he groaned disbelievingly, "I need to gather my supplies and check again to make sure the pup isn't coming out feet first."

"I can't do this." He said softly, too exhausted to speak in a normal tone.

"Yes, you can. I'm going to call Lord Sesshomaru back in here and you'll deliver a healthy pup. Everything will be fine, do not worry. I've got everything under control." She assured him, patting his leg comfortingly.

Once the older man was back in the room, she instructed him to sit behind Inuyasha to help him into a birthing position. With a nod, he did so quickly.

Yuzuki settled herself before them, spreading his legs wider. After checking him again, she nodded. "Okay, you can push now. Let's try a small one first, just push down towards my fingers." She said, feeling for the baby's head.

That was all the incentive Inuyasha needed to hold his breath and push. Pain tore through him, burned and throbbed but he couldn't stop, his body knew exactly what needed to be done and all he could really do was comply.

"Shit!" Inuyasha cursed, his head rolling back as he felt a burning, heavy sensation at his entrance.

"Leave it to you to push this hard. The pup's head is already crowning. You are doing so well!" She praised, cupping the top of the pup's head with one hand while the other rested on his thigh.

When Inuyasha felt a new contraction grip him, he curled onto his bump, resting his chin onto his belly as he pushed.

"Good, keep going." She murmured. "I've got her head, I'll help you as much as I can to get the shoulders out."

Disappointed when he couldn't get her out completely, the head still stuck, he let out a frustrated cry. The healer patted his leg comfortingly while Sesshomaru whispered words of encouragement into his ear.

"Well done, just a little longer. Push whenever you feel like it." She said.

A fresh wave of pain hit him and he bore down hard, determined to get her out quickly and to see his child at last. This was by far more painful than he had anticipated and knew now that women weren't just complaining when they said men would never understand pain such as this.

"I can't..." He murmured, giving up as he fell back onto Sesshomaru's shoulder. "It's too much."

Yuzuki smiled reassuringly, "It's alright. I can see her head, just a few more pushes."

Inuyasha nodded, pushing again moments later. The hanyou screamed at the pressure, the pain almost more than he could take but he kept pushing. He heard himself cry out and shriek as the baby's shoulders finally passed, the healer working to pull her quickly to spare him anymore discomfort.

"Good lad, you did it. Well done!" She exclaimed, placing the whimpering pup onto his deflated belly which was covered by a blanket.

Inuyasha had never felt such relief in his life, his body still trembling as he looked down at the tiny infant on his stomach.

"It's a girl, congratulations." Yuzuki said, smiling warmly.

The healer cupped the baby in her hands, lifting the pup's legs slightly to prove it was indeed female. Inuyasha reached out for her when the healer picked her up gently, watching Yuzuki carefully as she cut the cord.

"I'm just going to clean her up. I'll give her right back." Yuzuki said, dipping a cloth into warm water and wiping the pup off carefully.

Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "You did well. I am proud of you."

"No problem...I'm happy she's finally here with us." Inuyasha murmured tiredly.

"Yes, I am as well."

"Here she is." Yuzuki placed the girl into her mother's arms, watching amusedly as the hanyou awkwardly held her. She silently corrected his positioning, grinning when he finally had her comfortably in his arms moments later.

"She's got my ears..." Inuyasha noticed, gently touching the little puppy ears. "Man, she's so tiny. Look at her."

"Indeed. She is beautiful."

"Yeah, she is." Inuyasha agreed, holding her closer as he buried his nose into her silver hair and smiled fondly. "You really hurt, you know that?"

The pup gurgled in response, curling her little fists up tightly. Her face was slightly scrunched, making her look permanently discontent as though angry for being forcefully expelled from her warm home.

"Look at her little hands...and her nose." Inuyasha murmured happily, gently taking a tiny hand into his and examining it fondly.

Sesshomaru had a rare, but small smile on his face as he watched his family. Minutes later, Inuyasha handed the pup over to her father. As soon as he did, he felt another cramp, though not as painful.

"What the-?"

"It's the afterbirth. Nothing to worry about." She explained quickly.

As soon as it was swiftly delivered, Inuyasha resumed holding his baby, taking her back from Sesshomaru once he was done admiring the little one up close. He couldn't express how happy he was that she was healthy and even still, a girl. He had wanted a daughter, and here she was. Their little princess, who looked very upset and sleepy at the moment.

Inuyasha had never seen something so fragile and beautiful in his life. Her fingers curled one of his, and he smirked a bit. He unwrapped her blanket slightly, counting all her little fingers and toes, and she hated him for it. Her cries escalated, and he wrapped her back up, but she continued to cry and he looked up at the woman helplessly.

"She's hungry, I believe."

"Right, duh." Inuyasha nodded, lowering his loose sleeping kimono to reveal swollen nipples. The pup sniffed a bit, before latching on and feeding.

"You are lucky that she's taken to it so easily, some mothers don't have such luck right away. Or ever, actually." She said, smiling.

"So weird..." Inuyasha muttered amusedly, fondly looking down at his pup. "How am I even able to feed her?"

"Life is mysterious sometimes, so who knows?" Yuzuki answered.

"The pup looks like you." Sesshomaru finally commented, gently stroking her hair as she fed. "However, she bears the mark of my mother's clan, as do I."

"Yep, she sure does, but she doesn't have the stripes." Inuyasha noticed, before shrugging, "Oh well, not a big deal I guess."

"She is lovely." He murmured tonelessly.

"She is." Inuyasha agreed, nodding with a wide smile. He yawned moments later, shifting uncomfortably at how sore he still felt.

Once the pup was done, she was placed in her basinet that remained in their room for now. Yuzuki helped Inuyasha clean himself up, and gave him thick cloths to use for the next week or so for the bleeding that would occur afterwards. She advised him to rest and not to exercise or spar for at least a month.

"Got it." He told her, nodding quickly.

They settled into bed together, admiring every little movement of her tiny body. It was amazing to have her here with them, finally.

"So you're the one who's been kicking me all this time, huh?" Inuyasha asked fondly, gently stroking her silver hair.

"What shall we name her?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I dunno, I like Tsukiko. It suits her I guess." He replied, looking over at the pup that was sleeping peacefully now.

"Tsukiko, moon child. I approve of it." Sesshomaru replied.

"Well, wait. I wanna hear your names." Inuyasha insisted.

"Admittedly, I hadn't thought of any." Sesshomaru said quietly. "I had thought to name her after my mother perhaps, or Rin, but I had not come up with any unique names."

"Oh, well that's okay. I guess we already agreed on Tsukiko anyway." Inuyasha said, walking with a bit of difficulty to her crib.

Sesshomaru helped him, being his support as they looked at the sleeping girl that had a fist in her mouth as she slept. Her puppy ears were flickering slightly, taking in all the new sounds of the new world she'd been introduced to only minutes ago.

"Damn it, she's cute." Inuyasha said warmly, unable to resist touching her tiny feet that were covered in little booties that her grandmother had made for her.

"She truly is. I suppose I'll call mother in here to see her while you eat and then rest. Unless, you do not feel like eating right now?"

"Oh no, I'm eating. I'm starving! I can't believe they don't let you eat while in labor."

"...you would have thrown up, Inuyasha."

"I know, but still." He replied, "I'm so hungry."

"I'll go get my mother and bring back some food as well. Rest for now." Sesshomaru told him, kissing his lips softly.

Inuyasha nodded, glancing up at him. "Okay."

...

Once he was done eating, Inuyasha laid his pup onto his chest. He admired her hands and feet again, stroking her hair. His puppy ears flickered at every single whimper and coo, and he leaned down to take in her scent so he could remember it clearly. The pup seemed to do the same, sniffing at him lightly while she cooed softly. Her little fists gripped his shirt as she appeared to try to pull herself up further onto his chest, seeking more warmth.

Wrapping a blanket around both of them, Inuyasha smirked at his little girl. "You're so strong already, huh Tsukiko?"

She whimpered in response, before fully shutting her squinted eyes and sleeping. He rubbed her back as she slept, a content grin on his face as he too fell into a light sleep.

Sesshomaru came back again at that moment, gently taking the pup from a sleepy Inuyasha. "My mother was very pleased by her. I have never seen her so happy."

"Of course, that's her grandchild. I'm sure she's happy." Inuyasha said tiredly, attempting to smile but a huge yawn stretched his jaw.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly, sitting next to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He assured him.

"You did very well today."

"Thanks."

The two laid together in bed resting, each excited and slightly nervous for what the future might bring them.


	9. Chapter 9

_Warning: Yaoi. M for lanuage._

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha._

* * *

It was finally warming up, the smell of blooming flowers permeating the air with its pleasant scents. Inuyasha hadn't felt so calm and happy in his life, all by just simply sitting there on the grassy field watching his pup try to crawl around.

"Come on, you can do it." He said warmly, when she looked back at him with a childish, wide smile. Her little teeth were slowly but surely starting to come in.

Sesshomaru had explained to him that youkai offspring generally aged much like humans did at first - that is, they aged just like a mortal until about the equivalent of a six-year old human. After that, they aged much more slowly since their lifespan was so long.

"Ba ba!" She yelled, seeming to give up by plopping onto her belly and huffing.

"I can't believe she's only like eight months and she's already saying stuff. I thought they didn't talk for at least a year or more?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Perhaps she is intelligent." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah, like you."

"Ba ba!" That was Tsukiko's way of saying "cup" and "drink". She always said it whenever she was thirsty.

"You want some water?" Inuyasha gestured for her to come to him, and she pouted, growing frustrated when she had a little difficulty crawling on her own.

The hanyou shook his head amusedly, still gesturing for her to come to him. "You can do it, Tsuki. Don't give up just yet."

She made a funny, little growling sound as she bit her lip with focus that was unusual for such a little infant, and she made her way slowly over to him.

Inuyasha actually gasped, smiling widely. "Look at that, she's crawling! I don't believe it."

"What's so special about it?"

Giving him a funny look, he sighed. "You're not a mom, you don't understand. Everything she does is special to me."

The pup finally made it into his lap, and he leaned down to kiss her on top of her head fondly. "Good girl, Tsukiko." He reached for her glass of water, helping her to suck it down carefully. "Here you go, don't choke."

The baby chugged it down with Inuyasha's help, water spilling down the sides of her mouth as she drank. The half demon wiped her little face when she was done, rubbing her back with a look that could only be described as affection. He still couldn't believe how much he loved her - he had never loved someone like this and it was a little scary. Painful, even. He knew that if, god forbid, something were to happen to her it would tear him apart.

"Mama!" She said, laughing.

"You're pretty stinkin' cute, kid. You know that?" He murmured, kissing her cheek. She squealed delightedly, flapping her arms wildly.

Sesshomaru sat next to his family, placing a hand on Inuyasha's back. The hanyou turned to look at him, momentarily amazed by the contentedness he saw on the older man's face. The demon lord kissed him, cupping his cheek.

He took the pup from Inuyasha after she was done drinking, holding her to his chest. She whimpered a little, twisting in his hold with a funny look on her face. It looked like she was uncertain and about to cry at the same time. Finally, she let out a frail cry, pushing away from him with a frown.

"Mama..." She whimpered, reaching for Inuyasha with grabbing motions of her little hands.

"Okay, princess, I got you." He said, taking her back from the older man.

Sesshomaru looked slightly miffed, raising a brow slightly. "Why does she not take to me yet?"

"I dunno. Some kids play favorites when they're little, but she'll outgrow it eventually. It's just a phase or something like that." Inuyasha assured him, bouncing her on his knee. She giggled, clapping her hands.

It was pleasantly silent after that, the two enjoying each other presence. Tsukiko was breastfeeding currently, her small body hidden underneath a blanket. Sesshomaru sniffed, standing suddenly when he saw Katashi run up to them.

"My lords!" He greeted loudly, bowing quickly.

"Katashi. What news do you have for us?"

"It's rather terrible. Humans, or samurai rather, have infiltrated all youkai villages. As you know, most demons are gone by now and so we must do what we can-!" He was interrupted by Inuyasha suddenly.

"Look, it ain't no big deal. Our palace, our home is in the skies. I highly doubt they even know where it is. And secondly, humans are supposed to take over. It's unfortunate, but it's happened. There ain't anything we can do but try to assimilate with them now." Inuyasha said reasonably.

"Exactly. I must agree with my mate."

"Well then, I suppose it's not terrible news after all." Katashi seemed relieved, smiling at the pair. "In any case, we'll have our defenses prepared just in case they decide to attack our palace."

"Very well." Sesshomaru said.

...

While Misaki watched the pup, the two brothers sparred later that day. Inuyasha had gotten his figure back awhile ago. Only two or three months after her birth, he lost all of the extra weight that had been leftover. Not that it really mattered all that much to him, because the only thing on his mind right now was having more. Admittedly, he wanted a big family but Sesshomaru didn't seem keen about that at all.

So, he tried to bring it up again. Pushing his brother back with Tetsusaiga, he dug into the ground while panting heavily.

"Say, Sesshomaru? How would you feel about trying for another now that things are more peaceful?" He asked casually.

"Another what?"

"You ain't slow, I think you know exactly what I mean." The hanyou said.

"No."

"Why the hell not?" He asked. "We have the means to care for more than one pup, and I really want another one-!"

"No, Inuyasha."

"I don't see why not. Can't we compromise? We can stop at two, that way at least she'll have one sibling." Inuyasha said evenly.

"I will consider it." He replied coldly.

Although he did find his mate even more attractive and beautiful while with child, he didn't want to have another. Tsukiko's birth had drastically changed the way he saw his brother now. He knew no matter what happened between them or should they separate for any reason, he would always appreciate him for giving him his daughter. However, he didn't want Inuyasha to have to go through that ordeal again, even if the hanyou himself didn't mind. It was selfish of him, he knew that.

His eyes widened at the realization that it truly was selfish, and he frowned. "Perhaps..."

"What?" Inuyasha asked, blinking several times.

"If it is what you want, then we can try soon."

"Really? Awesome. I'm glad to hear that."

Without another word, the hanyou took off towards the palace before Sesshomaru could so much as even blink. He looked up towards the sky, smirking.

...

Inuyasha picked his daughter up, kissing each cheek before cuddling her to his chest. "Hey Tsuki, guess what?"

"Ma!" She squealed, gripping his haori with her little, pudgy hands. Her puppy ears swiveled towards him, listening to him even though she didn't understand the random noises.

"You're probably gonna have a little brother or sister soon. What do you think about that?" He asked warmly.

"Dada!" She exclaimed, cooing softly under her breath.

He gave her a funny, flat look before grinning amusedly. "So silly, Tsuki. I wish you didn't have to grow up, I kinda wish you'd stay this little."

"Wit…wittle. Wittle!" She repeated, struggling with the word before shouting it excitedly.

"Yes, you are little. Can you say your name? Tsuki?" He asked.

"Tsu…su..susu." She mumbled, looking at him as though proud of herself, a big grin plastered on her adorable face.

"Close enough." He figured, nodding with a smirk.

She yawned widely, laying her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. The hanyou lifted her up so that she could get more comfortable, patting gently on her back as she dozed off. The demon lord returned just in time to see the sight of his mate and little girl bonding. He observed her serene expression, and how her tiny hands gripped onto the back of her mother as she slept. Inuyasha looked content as well, happier than he'd ever seen him before actually. Sesshomaru felt a strange longing suddenly, almost akin to jealousy as he watched them. He wished he could bond with his pup in the same manner, but she seemed a bit fearful of him and preferred Inuyasha mostly.

Perhaps now that she was asleep…

"Inuyasha."

"Yeah?" He asked quietly, as to not wake her up.

Sesshomaru simply held out his hands, and the hanyou understood quickly. He carefully handed the girl to her father, positioning her so that her head laid on the demon lord's shoulder instead. She continued to sleep peacefully, much to his delight. Gently stroking her head, he sat down in a nearby chair.

Inuyasha watched them with a small grin, before leaving to attend to some other business. He trusted Sesshomaru with their pup by now – when she'd first been born, that was a totally different story. He had been very overprotective of Tsukiko when she had been a newborn, he could admit.

...

When he felt she was in a deep enough sleep, Sesshomaru got up and carried the pup to their room instead of her nursery. Laying down in bed with the pup, he put her right next to him and set about reading some scrolls containing information about what the human samurai were currently up to.

After a few minutes, he heard soft whining. It was almost inaudible, but he heard it anyway. Looking down, he saw Tsuki stick her thumb in her mouth as her face scrunched up. The little one's legs began flailing a bit as though trying to go somewhere, and she whimpered some more. Sesshomaru figured she was having a nightmare, and without thinking he began rubbing her back gently. She continued to whine, but it was softer now. Her movements calmed down as he stroked her back and hair, a rare small smile lighting up his face.

It vanished as soon as Inuyasha slid open the door. He tried to look serious and stoic, and it must have worked, because he received no funny or teasing looks from his mate. Either that, or the hanyou no longer cared that he was letting his guard down more these days.

"Hey, can we talk?" The hanyou asked seriously, sounding a little upset.

Sesshomaru tensed – that was the first time he'd ever uttered those words, and he was smart enough to know it meant something bad was going to happen.

"Certainly. Speak, tell me what the matter is." He said coldly.

"I went to the healer…" Inuyasha paused, moving to sit down next to him and Tsukiko on the futon, "And she gave me some bad news."

"...?"

"Well, I told her how I wanted to have more children. So, she gave me a quick check-up just to make sure I was okay and still fertile…but…it turns out there was more damage from Tsukiko's birth than we thought." He explained. "She's not sure that I can even carry again. At least, there's little chance…"

"_What?_ I am…" Sesshomaru didn't know what to say at all, he wasn't good with emotions – particularly not other's emotions. "…I am very sorry."

"It's okay. I guess it wasn't meant to happen. Just once." Inuyasha said, looking down at his pup. "At least it did happen once. Still though, I wish we could have more."

"Well, she did say there was a still a chance. Little chance is better than none, brother." He replied calmly.

"That's true." He agreed, sighing wistfully. "Well, we'll see what happens, huh?"

...

Five more years passed with no sign of another child, but by that time neither brother cared. They resigned themselves to the fact that they had been blessed once, and that was better than nothing. Currently, they were preparing to move out of their western palace and roam the lands until they found a more suitable home.

Times were changing all too quickly. Humans had officially made their mark, proclaiming more wars than ever seen before. At the same time, while they were busy firing guns and training soldiers to rid of any leftover demons and any non-human creatures aside from animals, they were also building slightly more modern villages. Towns and cities, Inuyasha had explained to the demon lord. He had explained that as the centuries passed, they would only get more modern and technological as the years went on.

Jaken had chosen to stay behind, as his old age was catching up with him finally. Mio had decided to go her own way, which had bothered Inuyasha somewhat but he understood why she had to go on her own. He was too busy with his own family now, and she needed to make a life all her own.

"Do you have everything?" Inuyasha asked, smiling at his daughter.

She looked around, humming pensively. "Yes, I have everything I want to keep. So, let's go!" She shouted hastily.

"Not so fast, Tsukiko. We must say ours goodbyes to your grandmother." Sesshomaru said sternly.

Pouting, she shrugged with a sigh. "Okay, but then can we go? I thought we were leaving!"

"We are." Inuyasha said exasperatedly, with a hint of amusement in his voice, "But you gotta be patient."

"I still cannot believe you are leaving. Such foolishness. I can hardly stand the thought of you having my granddaughter living outside the palace like a commoner."Misaki said haughtily, folding her arms. "I insist that she stay here."

"No chance. Look, we're grateful for all you've done for her and us, but times are changing and we need to leave. Blending in with the humans in the most important thing right now." He explained.

"Fine, but I shall stay right here. You fools can leave." She said callously, narrowing her eyes. "At least visit from time to time."

"We will and we are." Sesshomaru said evenly. "Goodbye, mother. I hope one day you will forgive us."

...

Moments later, they were on the ground below the palace, about to start their new lives.

Their daughter ran ahead of them, skipping as she went. Tsukiko only paused to pick flowers she thought were pretty. Running up to her mother after awhile, she gave him a slight pout. Even though she appeared upset, the little one still offered her mother a flower without even glancing at the half demon. Inuyasha smirked, taking the beautiful azalea from her hands and tucking it into his haori after thanking her.

"Are you hungry?" He asked knowingly.

"No, I'm bored! Where are we going?"

"To a village east of here, one that holds special meaning to me. We're gonna live near there, near the bone eater's well." He explained.

"Bone…wha-?" She asked, scrunching her nose confusedly.

"They have a forest named after me too." Inuyasha said, almost proudly.

"Oh, okay." She said dismissively, looking around which made him give her a funny look, "Anyway, can you tell me a story?"

Stopping for a moment to straighten out her beautiful pink and white kimono, decorated with sakura blossoms, he smirked widely. "Why don't you tell me a story, huh kid?"

"No, it's not the same! You're the better at it!"

"You mean the best?" He corrected amusedly.

"I know what I meant, mommy." She said in a no-nonsense tone.

"Sure, whatever. So, tell me a story." He prompted.

"Okay!" She exclaimed enthusiastically, clapping her hands together, "I'll tell the story of how I was born near your anmiversery."

"Anniversary." He corrected gently, his puppy ears flickering slightly.

"Yes, that is what I said." She said curtly, with an air of intelligence that was a little disconcerting, yet incredible for one so young.

"Okay, if ya say so…" Inuyasha said uncertainly in a teasing manner, smiling down at his pup.

"On the amniversy on when you two fell in love at last, after years of hatred. In autim!"

"Autumn."

She gave him a short nod as if to say she didn't need him to tell her that - what she already knew. "That's what I said. What do you keep saying what I say? I know what I'm saying."

"Of course you do, sweetie." He agreed, trying not to laugh. "You're very good at storytelling, actually." That statement he did truly mean.

"Thank you." She said quietly, not smiling as she continued her story.

Sesshomaru eyed her with a hint of interest – she was definitely his child.


	10. Chapter 10

_Warning: Yaoi. M for language._

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha and make no money from it._

* * *

Once they got to their location, Inuyasha breathed in deeply. "Man, this is the forest I remember! And the sacred tree…" He said wistfully, looking up at it suddenly.

"Why is it sacred? Is it special?" Tsukiko practically whispered, as though the tree could hear her.

"Yeah, it's special alright…" He answered, nodding a few times, "It holds many memories for me." The half demon explained.

"Good ones?"

"Some good, some bad."

Tsukiko was about to ask him more about it, but was quickly distracted by a butterfly. Gasping, she tried to chase it, trying to clasp it into her tiny hands. The pup giggled delightedly when it landed on a blade of grass, lowering herself to pounce on it. She leapt through the air, smashing her hands on the grass with a very focused, concentrated look that made her look every bit like a tiny, female Sesshomaru just then (even though she looked exactly like Inuyasha in the face).

Lifting up her hands, she sighed morosely when she noticed it was gone. Looking up, she watched it fly away. That was when she realized how far she was from her parents. Through the bushes, she could see a path that led all the way down to a fairly big village. Her ears flickered curiously and she blinked many times as she took a few tentative steps towards the road.

A loud neighing sound stopped her though, making her duck into the foliage. Peeking out with wide eyes, she watched as a creature she'd never seen before trotted by, followed by a carriage carrying creatures that looked oddly like humanoid demons, but much more plain and funny-smelling.

"What are they, momma?" Tsukiko asked loudly once they were farther down the road, pointing towards them.

Inuyasha walked over to where she was, squinting his eyes as he looked casually down the path. "Horses and some humans. Why?" Then his eyes widened, "Oh that's right, you've never seen those yet. It's not surprising, considering how sheltered you've been until now..."

"Horses and humans." Tsukiko repeated slowly. "Are they dangerous?"

Inuyasha laughed louder than he meant to, sharp and rude. "Dangerous? Hell no! They're practically harmless against us, but don't hurt them unless you have to defend yourself. They talk big, but they're fearful creatures."

"How do you know so much about these humans?" She asked quietly, sounding eerily like her sire.

"I'm half human to begin with…your grandmother on my side was a mortal. She was a princess, as a matter of fact." Inuyasha said.

Gasping excitedly, the pup spun around on her heels. Anything to do with princesses and love stories, she adored. "Really? A princess for real?"

"That's right." He told her, nodding. "And also, my friends in the past were fully human. I spent a lot of time with them and made some good memories too. We went on a journey together, actually."

"A journey? To do what?" She asked, fully absorbed into his story. For such a young child, she had a fairly good attention span and Inuyasha could tell he had her completely hooked on his words right now.

"You really wanna know?" He asked.

"Yes, oh I do! I do want to know! Please, mommy!" She begged excitedly, practically hopping up and down.

"Okay, but first you have to help me and dad move into our new home." The pup was about to nod in agreement, but pouted when he continued, "And, you gotta take a bath too."

"Okay, fine!" She whined, stamping her foot. "You're so unfair, mommy."

"Yeah, you got it real tough." He said amusedly, pushing her along. "Come on, Tsuki. You do those things for me, and I'll make you a really nice dinner and tell you the story."

"Okay!" She said cheerily, nodding.

Sesshomaru turned as she approached, placing a hand on her head affectionately, though his face did not show any expression. She smiled up at him, but her grin faded as his stoic gaze unnerved her a little bit. Looking back towards her mother, she felt better when he noticed her and waved, gesturing for her to help out her father with the stuff.

Inuyasha growled when he noticed she was carrying something too heavy for her. Lifting it easily, he glared at Sesshomaru.

"Don't let her carry heavy stuff, she's too little."

"I did not notice." He admitted honestly.

"Of course not, cause you don't keep a good enough eye on her." Turning to his daughter, he kneeled before her and smiled. "Just carry the small things and your stuff. We'll handle the rest, okay?"

"Thank you!" She chirped happily, taking off towards their piles of clothes, house supplies, and such.

...

Finally, at sunset, they were settled into their large but modest hut. It was a downgrade from the palace, yes, but it was home now. As Sesshomaru liked to travel constantly anyway, it was perfect. He could take off whenever he wanted, while Inuyasha could keep an eye on the village and protect it still. Tsukiko wasn't sure if she liked it or not yet, but she did enjoy that they lived right in the forest surrounded by nature. It was the perfect playground of sorts, and the pup was eager to explore but her mother had other ideas.

"Bath. Now." The hanyou said, picking her up into his arms.

"Mommy!"

"No story or dinner until you take a bath." He insisted, hoisting her onto his shoulder.

"Fine…" She grumbled, sighing.

After a delicious dinner of all of Tsukiko's favorites, Inuyasha finally told her all about his adventures with his friends. He told her about his first love, and how Naraku came to be. Truthfully, he had wanted to wait until she was older to tell her anything about his past, but she was smart for her age so he figured she understood most of what he was telling her. He tried to tell her only about the good parts, dusting over the bad parts (which were plenty) as vaguely as possible.

By the end, it was her bedtime and she rubbed at her eyes as a yawn escaped her. "That was a really, really great story. It was the best story I've ever heard, momma."

"I'm glad you think so." He said sincerely.

"Kagome sounds like she was a really good person." Tsukiko commented.

Sadly, he looked down with a wry smile. "Yeah, she was kind-hearted. She had a temper though, don't get it twisted."

"Just like you!" She exclaimed, sighing dreamily. "You two sound so alike. Were you ever together before you married daddy?"

"Yep, we sure were together for awhile…but due to certain circumstances we couldn't be together anymore." He explained hastily.

"Like what?"

"I don't really want to say, sweetie. Sorry…it's just hard for me to talk about and you're too young to hear it, I think." He said, smiling apologetically.

"It's okay." She assured him, "That was a long and good enough story for me. I'm so tired now anyway."

"Get some sleep." He said, kissing her forehead.

Nodding, she slid open the door to her room and dove under the covers. Inuyasha tucked her in tightly, smoothing back her bangs.

"I love you so much, Tsuki." He whispered, pressing another kiss to her cheek.

"Ew, stop it!" She squealed, laughing.

Before he left though, she sat up a little and grinned. "I love you too, mommy."

Inuyasha merely smiled warmly before sliding her door shut. He was going to have to tell her though to stop calling him 'mom' soon, and made a mental note to get her to call him papa instead from now on. Somehow, he doubted the stubborn pup would listen to him. Sesshomaru looked up as he sat next to him, noticing how the half demon rubbed at his flat stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said gruffly, before hesitantly saying, "Well actually, I didn't tell you earlier, but I've been feeling pretty nauseous the past couple of weeks. I just didn't want to say anything." Inuyasha explained.

Sesshomaru looked at him oddly, frowning a bit. Demons, or half demons in this case, rarely got sick. "Are you…?"

"Am I…? Oh, what? No! No way, I'm not…" He paused, frowning. "Oh my god, I am."

"You should see a healer."

"You're right. I mean, I might not be…but I probably am. Damn it." Inuyasha said, sighing heavily.

"Is this not good news? Were you not the one who said you wanted another?"

"Yeah, years ago. I didn't think we could have another pup. I mean, we've been trying for years with no luck at all." Inuyasha said, shrugging with a frown.

"Perhaps our luck has changed. Tsuki may get a sibling after all." Sesshomaru murmured, placing a hand on his stomach.

Looking down, he gave his mate a strange look. "You know there's nothing in there yet, right?"

"There could be."

"I guess so, we'll just to wait and see if I'm actually pregnant." Inuyasha said, feeling like he was in a weird trance suddenly. The idea that he could be with child right now was both amazing, but frightening. He had kind of gotten used to the idea of only having one child after years of not conceiving, and now a pup was possibly growing steadily and happily within him at this very moment…

He nearly flinched when he felt a hand on his knee, blushing as it moved towards his thigh. Giving him a cross look, Inuyasha moved his brother's hand aside roughly. "Stop, I ain't in the mood tonight. I mean, it's just this whole realization that we could be having another pup. It's a lot to take in."

"Of course." Sesshomaru agreed, but he looked a little irritated. Of course the night when he was the most aroused would be the night Inuyasha didn't want to do anything at all. He might have to succumb to self-pleasure, as much as he didn't like to do so. Others did it, but he found it beneath his status. Tonight would have to be an exception.

...

The following evening, however, was a totally different story. Inuyasha returned that night with a wide smile. He explained to Sesshomaru that he had found a demon healer, who had confirmed that he was indeed expecting. And he was almost three months along already.

"That is great news." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his mate's neck, practically sliding into his lap with a smirk. He kissed him once, twice, and continued to shower him with affectionate nips and kisses along his jawline.

"Yeah, it is." He finally agreed, pulling back for some oxygen. "So, where's Tsuki?"

"Out picking flowers with Ah-Un nearby. She is safe with them." Sesshomaru assured him.

Smiling devilishly, the hanyou pulled him closer. "I want you, right now."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, but he wasn't complaining.

Leaning in, he kissed the hanyou deeply, invading his mouth with his tongue. He delighted at the way Inuyasha moaned and how his back arched slightly at the intrusion. A hand slid down towards the hanyou's manhood, rubbing the hardening erection through the red fabric. Inuyasha's moan was muffled somewhat by the kiss, breaking away suddenly as he rolled his head back. They both quickly disrobed, and Sesshomaru took his mate's cock back into his hand, swiftly working Inuyasha to orgasm. The hanyou moaned loudly, his release building up inside him, as he bounced slightly for more friction as that skillful hand pumped his aching shaft.

With a loud cry, he came hard and unexpectedly, his eyes widening at the quickness and intensity of his release. Panting harshly, he sat back and tried to compose himself. Sesshomaru didn't give him the chance – he pushed him down onto his hands and knees, but not hard enough to cause the pup any harm.

Within moments, he was fully sheathed inside his mate and thrust in slow, shallow movements at first to give him time to adjust. When Inuyasha pushed back on his cock with a needy growl, he took that as a sign to speed up a little. Thrusting harder, he rammed into his entrance deeply, and minutes later he smirked when Inuyasha cried out and trembled almost violently – he'd found his sweet spot much more quickly than usual it appeared.

With a low moan, the older male came into his mate. Inuyasha looked back at him, feeling his hot seed fill him up. Sesshomaru leaned down slightly to kiss him gently, lowering them both carefully to the ground. As he pulled out, he placed a concerned hand on the relatively flat stomach.

"It's fine." It was more a statement than a question really.

"Yeah, I'm fine and so is the pup." The half demon reassured him, placing his head onto his brother's broad, strong chest.

He then realized only a second later how dangerous this situation was – they'd had sex out in the main room of all places and Tsuki would probably be back any minute now.

"Get your damn clothes on!" Inuyasha hissed suddenly, yanking his fire rat robe back on hastily.

Sesshomaru merely looked at him blankly, before languidly clothing himself again. "She is not back yet."

"I know, but _still_. I don't wanna take any chances. I'm not about to explain the birds and bees to her yet, and honestly I'm not ready to. Not for awhile, anyway."

"I understand."

Just at that moment, Tsuki came back in as though on cue. She beamed happily, running to Inuyasha to show him all the flowers she had picked. He took them, praising her for choosing such nice, vibrant flowers.

"Why are you so flushed, mommy?" She asked suddenly.

"What? I, uh, ran…a lot." He muttered. "Anyway, what kind are those?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh, these are good. They're daises, see? Aren't they beautiful?" Tsukiko asked delightedly.

"They're great." He agreed, hugging her tightly. "You want a snack?"

"Snack, snack, snack!" She chanted eagerly.

"I got some mochi balls from a teashop earlier today. I know you like them." He said, handing them to her.

She took the stick, shoving the treat into her mouth. Coughing a bit, she took a smaller bite instead.

"Careful, don't choke." He chastised worriedly, breaking them into smaller pieces. "Actually, I'll take a few of these pieces." He decided suddenly.

"Mommy! You're such a pig! Why do you always steal my food?"

"First off, don't talk to me like that! Secondly little lady, I don't always take your food." He said seriously, folding his arms before continuing, "Only sometimes."

She gave him an angry pout and he sighed. "Okay fine, I'll stop. But I'm keeping these pieces tonight. I really need them since I'm eating for two." He said, watching her reaction.

Tsukiko seemed confused, looking him up and down. "No, you're eating for one. There's only one of you."

"I know that, but when moms have babies then they eat for more than one person." He explained.

She gasped, realization sparking in her golden eyes. "Oh, I get it! I'm gonna be a big sister?"

"Yep."

"I'm so happy." She said genuinely, cupping her cheeks with a wide smile.

"Aw, she's happy Sesshomaru." He said warmly, though his eyes gleamed with mirth.

"I heard…and I am glad. You will have a younger sibling to look out for now." He told her.

"I hope it's a girl." Tsukiko said, crossing her tiny fingers with closed eyes as though wishing upon a star.

"Who knows? It might be." He said, nodding.

...

The new pup wasn't a girl – he was a healthy, very loud baby boy. The newborn screamed at the top of his lungs, so loud that even Sesshomaru seemed bothered. Inuyasha's ears were slick back against the noise, panting heavily from the exertion of recently giving birth. He was tired, sore, but mainly elated at seeing his baby. This labor had been longer for some odd reason – usually births after the first were quicker, but this little guy had taken his sweet time coming out. In total, he had labored for at least twenty hours. The relief of finally having the pup was unlike any other relief, he realized. And to finally hear the crying – or in their son's case, shrieking – was the most beautiful sound the hanyou had ever heard.

"It's a boy!" The healer told them, smiling.

"Is he okay?" He asked tiredly, concerned when the healer wouldn't put him on his stomach for the half demon to see.

"I am not sure…" The old woman mumbled, frowning. "He seems distressed and…oh, here's the problem." Holding him so that he faced down, she continued to try to clear his airways which were more clogged up than the average newborn. Finally, he coughed it up and seemed to calm down instantly. His shrieks reduced to soft cries, then whimpers.

"There's a good boy, you're all better." She cooed to the little pup, washing him off gently. His little limbs stretched every which way, his fists curled above his head. The little boy looked like a replica of Sesshomaru, but like his sister he had no stripes and yet unlike her he had pointed demonic ears. There was also a big detail that set him apart from his family - his hair was jet black, not silver. And eyes that should have most likely been golden, were a dark bluish-grey.

Finally, the sleepy pup was handed to his mother. Inuyasha held him carefully, admiring his little hands with a fond smile. "Look at him, Sesshomaru…he looks like my mother, sort of. He has her coloring anyway, but I think he looks like you actually."

"I think you are right." Sesshomaru agreed, rubbing Inuyasha's back before pressing a kiss to his temple.

"What should we call the little guy?" Innuyasha wondered sleepily.

"Akatsuya." Sesshomaru decided, before looking at him seriously. "Unless, you would like to choose a different name. After what you went through, you deserve to name him, not myself."

"No, I actually love it." Inuyasha murmured, "Akatsuya…welcome to our family."

The pup whined lowly, cuddling into the half demon's chest. Inuyasha figured the pup wanted warmth and some food. He tried feeding him, glad when the pup didn't seem to have any problem latching on. Once he was done, he cuddled and held him for awhile longer, until his fatigue caught up with him.

"He's so beautiful. Look at him..." Inuyasha murmured fondly, kissing a little cheek.

"I am proud of you. Considering how long that labor was, you handled yourself well." Sesshomaru praised, before looking down at the boy in the hanyou's arms. "Our son. He is wonderful."

"Yeah, he is..." Inuyasha agreed exhaustedly.

Handing him over to Sesshomaru, he laid down and tried to rest. The demon lord stepped outside of the hut with Akatsuya in his arms, kneeling before the little girl who was curled up resting on Ah-Un. She tiredly blinked her eyes open, looking at her father curiously. Her eyes landed on the small, wriggling bundle seconds later and she gasped excitedly.

"My new sister!"

"Brother. It's a boy."

"Oh…well, I guess he'll do." She said quietly, still smiling though. "He's so cute, but why is he so squished looking?"

"Well, he and your mother have been through quite an ordeal today. Many infants look like this when they're first born." He explained monotonously.

"Did I?"

"No, you came out looking quite normal." It wasn't a lie – she really had been a cute newborn.

"He's so precious and tiny." She decided, reaching her arms out. "May I please hold him?"

"Of course, be careful." He told her, situating her brother in her arms carefully.

"Is mommy okay?" She asked worriedly, looking up at him with concerned eyes.

"Yes. He's resting now, and once he's feeling better we will head back home." He said.

"Oh, I was really worried but now I'm not." She said in an adorably childish manner, smiling widely. "I can't wait until he's old enough to play games with! I love him so much, daddy."

Sesshomaru felt a strange feeling then – he wasn't sure what this warm feeling was but he didn't like it. Admittedly though, he was happy that his daughter took to her new sibling so easily. He was more glad though that she loved him already, and hoped that they would have a better childhood and relationship together than he and Inuyasha. It seemed hopeful, as he watched Tsukiko shower the pup with attention and love.

...

As they sat down later to eat something, Sesshomaru watched his family with that same irritating, yet pleasant warm sensation. Somehow, their family felt complete suddenly, but he wouldn't mind if it continued to grow.

Inuyasha held his pup in one arm, while fondly petting Tsukiko's hair with the other. The hanyou set the baby down gently, finally eating his food. Tsukiko giggled at his poor eating manners, to which he scoffed and reminded her to eat properly to which she told him he was a hypocrite.

"Where did you learn such a fancy word? You're five, do you even know what that word means?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Yes, I know what it means!" She retorted. "It means you contradicted yourself, or something!

"Yeah, actually, that's right." He agreed with a sigh, "You're too damn smart for your own good, Tsukiko."

"Yay!" She exclaimed, beaming. "I'm smart, daddy. Did you hear what mommy said?"

"I did." Sessomaru told her, before looking at his brother worriedly. "Inuyasha, you should rest more."

"I know, I will. Don't worry." He said evenly.

"Will you really be okay?" Tsukiko asked, patting his leg with a concerned frown.

"I'm fine, Tsuki. Really."

"Okay."

They decided to spend the night outside the healer's home before heading back. The baby slept curled up next to his sister, wrapped in a warm blanket. The children were further warmed by Sesshomaru's fur, his fluff surrounding and encasing them in its warmth. Inuyasha slept next to his brother, his head laying on his chest. He didn't need the fur, as he was closest to the fire crackling nearby.

The demon lord couldn't remember ever feeling so peaceful and complete. Only time would tell what the future would eventually bring. Finally, things had all come together.

* * *

_A/N: Well, it's finished. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review if you have time. Also, thanks to everyone who previously left a comment, it's appreciated! _


End file.
